Malas Influencias
by Ali Gonzheimer
Summary: Todo lo que comenzó como un accidente, se convirtió en una travesía salvaje, una oleada de crímenes, hacer enemigos por toda Equestria; sin embargo, dos ponis completamente diferentes, encuentran la verdadera amistad, cuando más la necesitaban.
1. Malas Influencias

**MALAS INFLUENCIAS**

Ahora mismo, me encuentro parado en el puente de Ponyville, cargando dos bolsas llenas de monedas, y tratando de decidir ¿qué hacer con ellas? …pero simplemente no puedo.

Hay exactamente sesenta mil bits en cada una de mis bolsas, y de hecho, me siento un poco tentado a tirarlas al río, porque simplemente ya no le veo ningún uso a este dinero. Por otra parte, supongo que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que algún poni las encontrara, aunque… nada de esto estaría pasando si yo… No. Lo único de lo que tengo que preocuparme ahora es ¿qué voy a hacer con todo este dinero? …Tal vez lo mejor sea donarlo a la caridad… o tal vez…

—¡Whoa!—

Un poni salió de la nada y se estrelló contra mí, y ambos caímos al suelo, así como miles y miles de bits. Y ahora que veo todas aquellas monedas doradas, dispersas por el suelo del puente, me doy cuenta de cuánto es en realidad. ¿Acaso las conté bien?

—¡Oye!—

Dos guardias llamaron mi atención. Ellos se aproximaban a todo galope desde la distancia. Parecían guardias bancarios… y se veían enojados. Fue entonces cuando eché un segundo vistazo al poni a mi lado. Se trataba de un sujeto alto, de mediana edad, de cabellera alborotada y una barba de tres días, pobremente afeitada. Pero aún entonces, me tomó un momento analizar la situación, ya que había otra bolsa tirada en el suelo junto a este poni, y había muchas más monedas dispersas a su alrededor. Ahora estaba seguro de que no se trataba solamente de mi dinero. Entre tanto, los dos guardias de aspecto enojado se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia mí, y hacia este poni de aspecto poco amigable que tenía a mi lado. Fue en ese momento, que él finalmente se levantó del suelo, y me miró fijamente con gran enojo; pero apenas un instante después, él rápidamente se echó a correr, dejándome solo en aquél puente.

—¡Alto ahí! —Gritaron los guardias. Pero a mí ya no me gustaba cómo esto comenzaba a parecer.

Aquellos guardias se acercaban directo hacia mí, pero yo permanecía inmóvil, rodeado por todas estas cosas fuera de contexto. El criminal se alejaba, los guardias se acercaban, y yo me encontraba ahí… justo en el medio.

—¡Alto ahí, criminales!—

De pronto, se encontraban persiguiéndonos a ambos. Y mientras corría, el verdadero criminal se volvió para mirarme. Él parecía sorprendido al verme galopando detrás de él, pero enseguida se volvió al frente, e hizo un abrupto giro a la izquierda, saltando a través de unos arbustos. Y bien… yo no tuve otra opción más que seguirlo.

El criminal corrió a través de unos árboles y la maleza, casi escapando de mi vista. Los guardias seguían justo detrás de mí. Y por un momento, casi pude sentir cómo uno de ellos sujetaba mi cola con sus dientes, pero ésta resbalaba entre su boca, arrancándome algunos cabellos de mi posterior; sin embargo yo estaba tan nervioso, que ni siquiera pude voltear para confirmar lo que había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando el criminal saltó a través de otro muro de arbustos, así que yo hice lo mismo, apenas unos segundos después de él… Y finalmente pude darme cuenta, de que nos encontrábamos sobre las vías del tren; y más adelante, un tren se encontraba saliendo de la estación. En ese momento pude ver al criminal. Él estaba alcanzando al tren, y subiéndose a bordo del último vagón; pero éste se alejaba. Yo tenía que darme prisa si quería alcanzarlo. Así que galopé tan rápido como pude, con ambos guardias aún detrás de mí.

—¡Se van a escapar! —Exclamó uno de ellos.

El tren comenzó a ganar velocidad, pero sentía que casi podía alcanzarlo; fue entonces cuando decidí saltar, en un intento desesperado para subir a bordo, pero solo fallé al intentar sujetarme del barandal del último vagón… pero en ese instante, y justo antes de golpear el suelo con mi rostro, pude sentr un casco que me sujetaba desde la garganta, tirando de mí, hacia el interior del vagón; y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba a bordo del tren. Aquellos guardias estaban ahora muy cansados para continuar, y yo simplemente los miré mientras se daban por vencidos, y desaparecían a la distancia sobre las vías del tren. Entonces creí, que todo había terminado; así que con gran alivio dejé escapar un suspiro mientras me daba la vuelta, pero cuando abrí los ojos, lo único que pude ver fue al criminal, directamente frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, con una expresión aterradora… esto definitivamente no había acabado.

 **UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO**

Después de aquél incidente, solo nos encontrábamos el criminal y yo, a solas, dentro el vagón. Y fue entonces que él comenzó a hablarme:

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Él me preguntó, en un tono pasivo, pero aún así, enojado.

—Yo… —Intenté hablar, pero entonces él saltó repentinamente hacia mí, amenazándome con su casco.

—¡¿Porqué me seguiste?! —Él gritó, muy enojado esta vez.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quise…! —Yo exclamé, pero de nuevo, él no me dejó terminar:

—¡Necesitaba ese dinero, ¿sabes?! ¡He pasado por un muy mal día, sólo para obtenerlo! —Él explicó, pero por la forma en que hablaba, comencé a darme una buena idea de con quién estaba tratando.

—¡Yo… lo siento! ¡No lo planee! —Yo traté de explicarme. Pero en ese momento, él no parecía estar siquiera escuchándome en lo absoluto.

—¡Todo ese esfuerzo, ¿para qué?! —Él hablaba. Sin embargo, yo continué disculpándome:

—¡Lo siento!—

—No me des ninguna disculpa ahora, no estoy de humor. —Dijo entonces, con un tono más tranquilo. En este momento, él parecía haberse calmado un poco, así que decidí intentar razonar con él:

—Lo sien… Mira, yo no te conozco, y tú no me conoces; así que… —Y entonces él me miró fijamente mientras yo le hablaba: —…yo simplemente me iré, y ya no te molestaré más. —Pero entonces me di cuenta, de que él parecía estarse enojando más y más con cada segundo que pasaba… Creo que debería callarme.

—O… creo que podría quedarme aquí, por un rato. —Dije entonces. Y sintiéndome completamente amenazado, comencé a caminar hacia atrás para luego sentarme en una esquina, mientras él me seguía con la mirada… con esa perturbadora mirada.

Después de aquello, pasamos varios minutos encerrados en aquél vagón. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que fuimos perseguidos por aquellos guardias… y no podría ser más incómodo. No había ningún otro poni ahí, y ninguno de nosotros había dicho una sola palabra. Él solo continuaba caminando de un lado al otro del vagón, balbuceando algo en una forma aterradora. Y con todo aquello pasando ante mí, sentía como si el tren no se estuviera moviendo en lo absoluto. ¡Este viaje no parecía tener fin! Y además, él me había estado mirado fijamente durante casi todo este tiempo… Pero pensé que tal vez, si podía aguantar, y no mover ni un músculo, lograría llegar con vida a la siguiente estación… no importa dónde sea.

Así que traté de distraer mi mente de mi horrible realidad; y mientras miraba por la ventana, hacia el cielo, y las montañas al horizonte, no pude evitar preguntarme, ¿qué habrá pasado con todo ese dinero, simplemente tirado en aquél puente? Y así, continué divagando en mi mente, hasta que unos minutos más tarde, noté que el criminal se había distraído completamente. Sentí que tenía una oportunidad; así que en ese momento me levanté del suelo, y lentamente comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta del vagón. Hasta que él me detuvo:

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Me dijo de repente, sin siquiera voltear mirarme. Y entonces giró su cabeza, y con una fría expresión en su rostro, me replicó:

—¡Siéntate! —Su aguardentosa e imponente voz me dejó paralizado por un momento. Pero… en ese momento, yo simplemente pensé, ¡que esto era ridículo! Yo me encontraba aterrado, pero no iba a tolerar a este tipo por más tiempo.

—¡No! —Le grité entonces.

Y ante mi respuesta, él pareció sorprenderse.

—¡Me voy de este vagón, y me alejaré de usted ahora mismo! —Exclamé entonces, apuntándolo directamente con mi casco.

De alguna manera, creo que eso fue la cosa más valiente que he hecho en mi vida. Pero entonces, cuando estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de respuesta violenta, el criminal solo permaneció en silencio, sin ninguna respuesta física aparente; así que yo continué hablando:

—Mira. No es que no agradezca que me haya salvado de esos guardias ¡Pero me iré de este vagón ahora mismo! —Declaré entonces, con un tono contundente; y con una firme postura, me di vuelta, y me aproximé hacia la puerta. Puse mi casco sobre la manija, y volví a mirarlo una última vez. Pero él continuó sin decir nada. Asique… le dije lo único que tenía que decirle en ese punto:

—Bueno, ¡Adiós! —Ya estaba a punto de marcharme, cuando él de pronto me habló:

—Espera, espera… Hay algo que… creo que al menos me debes eso. —Dijo él de repente, justo antes que yo abriera la puerta, y lo dijo de una manera realmente tranquila; así que yo permanecí en mi lugar, sujetando aún la manija.

Entonces él comenzó a hablar:

—Allá en aquél puente. Yo me tropecé contigo… y los dos tiramos… un montón de dinero. Claro que me di cuenta de eso. Y después tú comenzaste seguirme… Mi pregunta es…—

—¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé. —Respondí en ese momento.

—No, no. Lo que quiero saber es… ¿De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero? —Esta pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Y entonces, él continuó:

—No lo conté, pero parecían ser, no sé… ¿qué, setenta, ochenta mil? —Él calculó la cantidad.

—Ciento veinte. —Contesté entonces, en un tono seco, directo a la cantidad.

—¡Guau! …Y no estoy impresionado de hecho; porque yo tenía mucho más que tú. ¿Pero cómo es que un poni como tú anda por ahí con toda esa plata? —Él finalmente me preguntó, a lo cual yo no respondí de inmediato, ya que me tomó varios segundos asimilar aquella pregunta.

—¿Y qué esperas que te diga? —Yo no tenía idea de a dónde quería ir con todo esto. Pero entonces él simplemente me respondió:

—Sólo la verdad. —Dijo él; completamente calmado, y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Pero entonces yo le respondí:

—Muy bien. Lo robé. ¿Contento? —Dije de una manera impaciente, y un tanto arrogante, con la esperanza de engañar al criminal. Pero solo conseguí hacerlo enojar, ya que su expresión cambió en ese instante.

—No, no lo estoy. Porque eso, no es la verdad. —Dijo con frías palabras, mostrándose un tanto más serio en ese momento. Pero sin darme cuenta de esto, yo insistí con mi ridícula versión:

—Tú no sabes eso. —Le dije, sonando como un sabelotodo. Pero entonces él se levantó, y se abalanzó contra mí.

—¡¿Con quién caballos crees que estás hablando?! ¡Yo te digo que eso es una mentira! —Él estalló en ira repentinamente, y yo casi tengo un vergonzoso accidente con mi vejiga.

—¡Ok, Está bien! ¡Cálmate! —Exclamé, al tiempo que me acurrucaba en el suelo, cubría mi rostro con un casco, e intentaba detenerlo con el otro.

—Entonces, habla. —Dijo entonces él, conteniendo su ira notoriamente.

Yo estaba bastante nervioso en ese momento, pero no iba a correr más riesgos con este criminal. Decidí que sería mejor, si solo le dijera toda la verdad, y acababa con esto de una buena vez.

—Yo, estaba… Yo… iba a arrojarlo al río. ¡Juro que es la verdad! —Y tras decir esto, miré al criminal fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, emanando miedo por cada poro; pero él no dijo una palabra. Él solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Eso, sí lo creo… Pero tú aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.—

—¡Lo acabo de hacer! —Grité con desesperación.

—No. Tú me dijiste lo que planeabas a hacer con el dinero; no de dónde lo sacaste.—

—¡Vamos! ¿Y eso por qué te importa? —Exclamé con gran nerviosismo.

—Yo solo trato de tener una conversación. —Él me respondió, de una manera muy espontánea, y casi civilizada.

—Bueno, lo siento. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Traté de imponerme ante el criminal, pero tras escuchar mi respuesta, él solo pareció enojarse mucho más que antes, ya que en ese momento, él comenzó a caminar, amenazadora y lentamente hacia mí, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás.

—Escúchame, "amigo". Acabo de perder un gran golpe, ¡por tu culpa! —Y mientras me gritaba, ambos nos acercábamos a la parte trasera del tren, donde la puerta aún seguía abierta.

—Recuerda que fui Yo quien te subió a este tren, y si yo quiero, puedo bajarte de aquí, ahora mismo.— Él me amenazó.

Ahora yo me encontraba peligrosamente cerca del borde posterior; y el tren se estaba moviendo rápido… Creo que él estaba hablando en serio… Terriblemente en serio… No sé por qué lo seguí.

—Yo… yo… ¡Ayer vendí mi casa… y todas mis cosas! —Grité en ese momento.

Y en ese instante el criminal detuvo su avance. Y al darme cuenta de esto, entonces yo continué:

—…Y ¡no tenía a dónde ir, ni dónde poner ese dinero…! ¡Por eso lo estaba llevando conmigo!—

Terminé de hablar, pero mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Creo que nunca en mi vida habría confesado tanto acerca de mí si no me hubieran amenazado. En ese momento el criminal parecía realmente sorprendido. Su expresión lo delataba. Y después de unos segundos, él simplemente se dio la vuelta, se alejó caminando unos pasos, y se sentó en uno de los asientos del vagón.

Yo me encontraba aún algo conmocionado y agitado después de aquello. Pero en este momento, sentí que él ya no parecía ser una amenaza.

—¿Me puedo ir ahora? —Le pregunté entonces, con una voz quebrada, rompiendo el completo silencio dentro del vagón; un silencio que únicamente venía acompañado del constante golpetear del tren, que solamente hicieron más incómodos los siguientes instantes en que nadie dijo nada.

—Yo no tenía idea… —Él balbuceó, mirando perdidamente al suelo. Pero yo simplemente traté de ignorarlo, y acercarme hacia la puerta una vez más.

—Ya me voy de aquí. —Le dije entonces, mientras ponía mi casco sobre la manija de la puerta. Pero en ese momento, él exclamó en voz alta:

—No tenía idea… ¡de lo loco que estabas! —Y justo tras oír esto, yo me detuve.

—Quiero decir. Yo solo robé un banco. Pero tú… tú estabas a punto de "finiquitarte" a ti mismo. —Dijo él, en un tono bastante burlón. Entonces yo me di la vuelta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —Respondí con enojo, y bastante indignado.

—Ohh, por supuesto que sí. Y yo no puedo creerlo; ¡yo de hecho te salvé, de ti mismo! —Él exclamó entonces, con un poco de ironía, haciéndome perder los estribos.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Porque tú… tú no eres nada más que un psicópata, y me alejaré de ti ahora! —Le grité con fuerte enojo, ya que había sido realmente insultado esta vez.

—No tienes que agradecerme. —Dijo él, en un tono condescendiente.

Entonces me di la vuelta, y me aproximé a la puerta, determinado a alejarme de él y abandonar el vagón de una vez por todas, pero entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, ésta se abrió de repente, y un empleado del tren apareció parado justo frente a mí.

—¡Oh! No sabía que había pasajeros en este vagón. ¿Puedo ver sus boletos? —Nos preguntó entonces. Pero ambos permanecimos en silencio, para luego mirarnos el uno al otro, con la misma tonta expresión. Pero entonces, el criminal comenzó a hablar:

—Sí. Claro… los boletos… Los tenemos, justo… ¡aquí! —Y justo tras decir eso, el criminal se lanzó a través de una de las ventanas del tren, atravesándola en un movimiento intempestivo; entonces se estrelló contra el suelo en el exterior, y rodó sobre las rocas y arbustos junto a las vías del tren. Y en ese instante, yo estaba tan pasmado como el empleado del tren a mi lado, y ambos permanecimos boquiabiertos, contemplando desde la ventana del vagón en movimiento, mientras el criminal desaparecía a la distancia, en medio de una nube de polvo junto al camino.

Momentos más tarde, el tren había llegado a su destino, y solo me tomó un instante el descubrir en dónde me encontraba ahora… Se trataba del Imperio Crystal.

* * *

 **Decidí reescribir la historia, con un formato más cómodo, y capítulos más breves, gracias a los comentarios de un compañero autor.**


	2. El Imperio

**EL IMPERIO**

Comencé a caminar por la estación del tren, con mi cabeza aún dando vueltas a toda esta situación. No podía creer lo que me acababa de pasar el día de hoy. Nunca había conocido a un poni tan demente en toda mi vida, y nunca antes me había metido en tantos problemas como lo hice el día de hoy. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y creo que puedo arreglarlo todo.

Había un guardia de cristal justo afuera de la estación; y pensé que tal vez, si le explicaba lo que sucedió en Ponyville, los guardias de este reino podrían ponerse en contacto con los otros guardias y podríamos llegar a resolver todo esto.

Así que me aproximé a hablar con el guardia. Pero yo estaba un poco asustado, ya que en verdad necesitaba escoger las palabras adecuadas para explicarle exactamente lo que…

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!—

Al escuchar aquella voz en ese instante, mis piernas, tanto como mis pensamientos, se paralizaron. Y entonces comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, hasta que finalmente lo vi…

—¡¿Por qué no saltaste conmigo?!—

Él se encontraba parado justo en medio de la estación, y aunque mis ojos lo estaban viendo, yo no lo podía creer… ¿Cómo fue que me encontró? ¿…Cómo fue que ese caballo loco me encontró? Fue entonces que él se aproximó hacia mí, cubierto de tierra y rasguños.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —Él me preguntó.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —Yo exclamé entonces, a manera de quejido.

—Ahora mismo, solo quiero una explicación. —Él me dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo. —¿Cómo es que bajaste de ese tren tan fácilmente? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nadie te detuvo?! —Él me preguntó, para luego quedarse mirándome fijamente, juzgándome con sus irritados pero encendidos ojos. Toda su presencia me producía desagrado. Y con cada segundo que pasaba, podía sentir cómo mi sangre subía a mi cabeza… sentía que perdía el control.

Pero yo sabía que aún estaba muy aturdido por todo lo que me había pasado en ese momento. Además, en verdad que no me esperaba su presencia después de lo del tren, así que me tomé unos instantes para calmarme; respiré profundamente, y luego hablé:

—Yo pagué por mi boleto. Y pude haber pagado por el tuyo también. Yo siempre escondo cuatro bits en mi melena para emergencias. —Le expliqué. Pero tan pronto como oyó mi respuesta, él no pareció muy contento en lo absoluto. Aunque a estas alturas… a mí ya no me importaba.

—Muy bien, ahora ¡déjame en paz! —Le dije en ese momento.

—Oh, claro que no. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Los guardias siguen tras nosotros. —Me dijo entonces, con discreción.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso no es cierto! Además, ¡yo no hice nada malo!—

—Ohh, claro que lo hiciste… —Y entonces, él repentinamente estrelló su cabeza contra la ventana de una repostería en la estación del tren, rompiendo el vidrio de la manera más ruidosa posible; luego él tomó un pan de canela del mostrador, y repentinamente lo metió en mi boca.

—…Tú acabas de robar eso. —Dijo él entonces.

Y en ese momento, todos los ponis alrededor nos miraron sorprendidos, tanto como yo lo estaba ahora mismo; y ahora ese guardia de cristal acababa de verlo todo.

—¡Oye! —Gritó el guardia de cristal. Y entonces me volví hacia el criminal, justo cuando él ya se preparaba para echarse a correr. Pero antes de hacerlo, él se detuvo un momento, y entonces me dijo:

—Ahora, tú puedes escoger de nuevo… puedes seguirme, o puedes quedarte justo donde estás.—

Yo traté de hablar en ese momento, pero mi boca estaba llena de pan. Y justo después de eso, el criminal se alejó corriendo, y el guardia de cristal venía ahora tras de mí.

—¡Alto ahí, ustedes dos! —Gritó entonces el guardia de cristal.

Y ahora… no puedo creer que estaba haciendo esto de nuevo. Porque ahora ambos éramos perseguidos por la guardia de este reino, y esta pesadilla ahora tenía lugar entre una gran multitud del Imperio Crystal; cruzando calles, esquivando a otros ponis, y llamando mucho la atención de todo mundo. Y mientras galopaba en medio de docenas de ponis de cristal, tratando de seguirle el paso al criminal delante de mí, no podía dejar de culparme a mí mismo por las terribles decisiones que había hecho el día de hoy. Pero este era un reino enorme, y en algún punto de la persecución, yo simplemente perdí de vista al criminal. Así que me detuve un momento, y vi a muchos ponis caminando por todas partes, ¿pero a dónde se había ido él? Por supuesto, no tenía mucho tiempo para detenerme a pensar. El guardia de cristal se aproximaba, así que entonces seguí corriendo. Pero ahora que estoy escapando, por mi cuenta, me di cuenta de que… eso era lo que quería. Y mientras galopaba, me puse a pensar… ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez debería entregarme a las autoridades, y terminar con toda esta locura. Todo esto podría acabar ahora mismo, antes de que llegue más lejos… Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión que habría de afectarme por el resto de mi vida, un casco apareció de la nada, tirando de mí hacia detrás de un contenedor de basura, y bloqueando mi boca de manera desprevenida. Entonces vi al guardia de cristal pasar corriendo por la acera, ignorando por completo a dónde me había ido. Mientras tanto, yo traté de gritar, pero el casco aún cubría mi boca.

—¡Cállate! ¡Te va a oír! —Él susurró. Y en ese momento, finalmente reconocí que era el mismo criminal, quien me estaba sujetando. Así que, en vez de hacer lo que me dijo, yo lo empujé en ese momento.

—¡Suéltame! —Le grité.

—¡Shhh! —Él trató de callarme, pero estaba muy molesto en ese momento.

—¡No! ¡Tú, "shhh"! —Le respondí. Y él entonces rápidamente trató de cubrir mi boca.

—¡No…!—

Y entonces ambos comenzamos a forcejear en aquél callejón, detrás de aquél contenedor de basura; y la situación estaba a punto de ponerse fea… hasta que una poni apareció.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Ella nos atrapó estrangulándonos el uno al otro, pero ambos nos detuvimos en ese mismo instante, mirándola a ella desde el suelo, seguido de un incómodo momento de silencio.

—Esto no es lo que parece. —Dije yo, aún con mis cascos oprimiendo el cuello del criminal. Así que entonces lentamente ambos bajamos nuestros cascos, sin apartar la vista de aquella poni enojada.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí atrás? Esto es propiedad privada, ¿lo saben? —Exclamó ella, muy molesta.

—Yo, lo siento. Solo estábamos… —Comencé a hablar, pero el criminal me interrumpió de repente:

—¡…A punto de cantar!—

—¿Qué?! Quiero decir… ¡Sí! —Yo traté de disimular, y entonces me volví hacia la señorita, con una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro. Pero en ese momento, la poni enojada nos miró fijamente a ambos, con una notoria sospecha en sus ojos. Una incómoda situación que se extendió por un largo, y estresante momento. Hasta que finalmente reaccionó:

—¿En serio…? ¡Porque yo amo las canciones! —Ella de pronto se tornó muy emocionada.

—Oh, vaya. —Me dije a mí mismo, con gran nerviosismo. Pero fue entonces que el criminal se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a hablar:

—Sí, pero la cosa es… que… íbamos a cantar… ¡En otro idioma! —Él explicó, aparentemente inventando las cosas a medida que hablaba, lo que hacía con una aparente naturalidad.

—¡Ohh, qué interesante! ¡Ahora en verdad, en verdad que quiero escucharlo! —Dijo ella, más emocionada aún. Pero este extraño poni a mi lado parecía pensar las cosas rápidamente, ya que entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Bueno, pues entonces tendrás que moverte con nosotros, ¡porque ésta es una canción de viaje! —Dijo él, al tiempo que ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia atrás, alejándonos lentamente de la poni. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de sospechar de nosotros, él discretamente me golpeó con su casco, para que empezara a cantar:

—La donna è mobile! —Comencé a cantar lo primero que me vino a la mente. Y entonces él continuó:

—¡Inagada da vida baby!—

—Qual piuma al vento!—

Cantamos de la manera más horrible; cosa que hizo que otros ponis afuera del callejón se detuvieran y asomaran a mirar qué era lo que ocurría.

—Don yu now bla bla blá… emm… bla… —Y entonces, sin siquiera terminar ese verso, el criminal salió corriendo en ese momento, dejándome solo con aquella poni en el callejón por un instante.

—Ed… io… este… ¡Adiós! —Y entonces yo escapé. Y honestamente, creo que fue más vergonzoso para la señorita, de lo que fue para nosotros.

 **EL EVENTO**

Se estaba haciendo tarde; sin embargo aquí seguíamos nosotros, aún moviéndonos entre los callejones, para que los guardias no nos vieran. A estas alturas yo no tenía otra alternativa más que seguir a este sujeto… por ahora.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —Le pregunté, a medida que nos adentrábamos a otro callejón.

—Es tarde. Hace frío. Vamos a un lugar más cálido… —Él dijo mientras se asomaba por la esquina del callejón, para entonces esbozar una sonrisa. —…Y con comida.—

Al final de la calle se encontraba, lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Había muchos ponis reuniéndose alrededor de una alfombra roja en la entrada, todos ellos tratando de mirar adentro, pero la seguridad era fuerte.

—Vamos. —Él me indicó que lo siguiera hacia la multitud, pero mientras nos aproximábamos al lugar donde todos se reunían, de pronto, todos los ponis comenzaron a golpear sus cascos contra el suelo, en señal de emoción.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté a una poni en la multitud.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Fancy Pants está aquí! —Ella exclamó con emoción; y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Fancy Pants estaba bajando de una elegante carrosa, acompañado por su mucho más elegante esposa.

—¡Fancy Pants! ¡Fancy Pants! —La multitud se volvía loca. Todo poni a excepción del poni a mi lado.

—Pero ni siquiera está usando pantalones. —Dijo él, con algo de sarcasmo enojado.

—¡Oh, vaya… Lo que daría por entrar a esa fiesta! —Dijo la poni emocionada entre la multitud.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso tan buena? —Le pregunté a ella.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Fancy Pants siempre ofrece los más exclusivos eventos en toda Equestria!—

—¿Oh, es eso cierto? —Preguntó maliciosamente el criminal.

—Absolutamente. Y no cualquier poni es invitado. —Ella agregó.

Y en ese momento, y sin previo aviso, Él me tomó por el cuello, y me alejó de la multitud. Y una vez que se detuvo, yo pude empujarlo para que me soltara.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Dije con enojo.

—Tú y yo vamos a entrar a esa fiesta. —Él me dijo, con una notoria confianza en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que ella dijo? No dejarán entrar a cualquier poni.—

—Oh, pero nosotros no somos cualquier par de ponis, ¿o sí? —Él dijo entonces, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **UNA PONI AGRADABLE**

Más tarde. Ya había oscurecido; y nosotros aún seguíamos parados frente a la misma alfombra roja. La multitud se había ido, y ahora nosotros éramos los únicos ponis que seguían aquí afuera o en los alrededores, solo a excepción de los guardias de seguridad, quienes no paraban de apuntarnos y de reírse de nosotros.

—Me estoy congelando. —Dije yo.

—¡Cállate! Yo también. —Él me respondió. Pero entonces yo agregué:

—Y tengo hambre.—

—Al menos comiste pan de canela recientemente. —Dijo él, sin dejar de contemplar a la entrada a la fiesta. Y fue entonces, que decidí que ya era tiempo de rendirse, y de marcharnos. Aunque no podía creer cuánto tiempo había me tomado darme cuenta de ello.

—Mejor vámonos. No hay manera de que nos dejen entrar. —Dije entonces.

—¿Podrías callarte? Trato de pensar. —Él me respondió, un poco más molesto.

—¿Aún planeas entrar? ¿Es acaso esto parte de tu plan para hacerlo? —Le pregunté impacientemente, y los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a reírse al escuchar esto.

—¿Y cómo se llama esta parte de tu plan? —Pregunté sarcásticamente, pero aún así, el criminal no reaccionó en lo más mínimo.

Así que yo continué:

—Oh, yo sé cómo llamarlo… ¡Fracaso!—

—¡Ohhhhhh! —Exclamaron los ponis de seguridad. Pero…

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —El criminal reaccionó muy violentamente, gritando de manera tal, que incluso los ponis de seguridad dejaron de reír. Ahora él estaba peligrosamente enfurecido, y no me gustaba la forma en que me estaba mirando.

—Oye… oye… será mejor que te alejes. Te lo advierto. —Le dije, mientras comenzaba a alejarme, caminando en reversa.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh? —Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mientras yo continuaba alejándome. Parecía estar a punto de atacarme en cualquier segundo, así que yo estaba listo para correr, y encontrar refugio detrás de los ponis de seguridad; y a su vez, los ponis de seguridad parecían estar preparados para intervenir en cualquier momento. De esta manera transcurrieron un par de segundos increíblemente tensos… cuando de repente, una anciana poni salió a la alfombra roja, desde el interior del lugar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó la anciana poni.

—No es nada señora. Por favor vuelva adentro. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. —Dijo uno de los ponis de seguridad.

—¿Encargarse de qué? Yo solo voy a darle un amistoso abrazo. Eso es todo. —Dijo el criminal, con una psicótica mirada en sus ojos.

—Oh… ¿no es eso lindo? —Expresó la señora. Pero entonces, uno de los guardias de seguridad se aproximó hacia ella.

—Por favor señora. Insisto en que…—

—Oh, está bien querido. Yo ya me iba de todos modos. —Mencionó la señora, interrumpiendo al guardia.

—Muy bien entonces. Déjenos traerle su carruaje. —Y entonces el poni de seguridad le hizo una seña al poni de aparcamiento, quien instantáneamente salió corriendo a traer el vehículo. Y mientras tanto, la señora se aproximó a la acera, para esperar por su vehículo, mientras que el grandulón de seguridad se colocó en medio de nosotros y de ella, con una postura imponente, y una mirada poco amigable en su rostro. Pero entonces, la señora volteó a mirarnos.

—No me digan que han estado esperando aquí afuera para entrar a esa fiesta. —Nos preguntó la señora.

—Bueno. No le diremos entonces. —Respondió el criminal, con un tono amargo; pero, sorprendentemente, la señora se rió de esto.

—Pues no se preocupen. No se están perdiendo de nada. Esa debe ser la fiesta más aburrida que Fancy Pants haya dado. —Dijo la señora.

—He, he… —Yo traté de reír, pero simplemente ya no tenía el espíritu. La señora parecía agradable; y por la forma en que nos miraba, parados en la oscuridad y en el frío, podía ver que sentía lástima de nosotros. Simplemente lo sabía… Nos veíamos patéticos.

Cuando entonces ella nos preguntó:

—¿Tienen hambre muchachos?—

—Tal vez un poco. —Dijo el criminal.

—Estamos bien. —Yo dije. Pero de pronto la señora agregó:

—Porque, no es tan tarde aún. Podría invitarlos a cenar. ¿Qué dicen?—

—¡Por supuesto! —El criminal exclamó emocionado. Pero tan pronto escuchó eso, el poni de seguridad se opuso de inmediato.

—Señora, no le recomiendo… —Pero la señora no lo dejó terminar:

—Oh, está bien querido. Ellos parecen ser buenos chicos. —Dijo ella, apuntando hacia nosotros al tiempo en que yo exhalaba un suspiro, y éste sujeto sonreía como un ángel.

—¿Ves? —Ella reiteró al guardia.

El poni de seguridad se encontraba sin habla en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, en ese preciso instante llegó el carruaje. La señora entonces subió a bordo, y luego nos invitó a entrar.

—Vamos chicos. —Nos dijo desde el interior del carruaje.

—¡Oh, usted es muy amable! —Exclamó el criminal, al tiempo que saltaba al interior del carruaje, así que yo subí después de él. Y entonces la señora le hizo una seña a los ponis que tiraban del vehículo, quienes en ese momento comenzaron a avanzar.

Y a medida que nos alejamos del lugar, el criminal asomó su cabeza por la ventana, solamente para burlarse del guardia de seguridad; mientras tanto, dentro del carruaje, era más que evidente lo infeliz que me encontraba en ese momento.

—No te pongas así, cariño. Los eventos de Fancy Pants no son la gran cosa. En serio, ese poni no reconocería la diversión aunque estuviera en su cutie mark. —Ella trató de animarme. Pero entonces el criminal volvió a meter la cabeza al vehículo.

—He, he. Tonto guardia… Oiga, muchas gracias por esto. —Le dijo él a la señora.

—No es nada cariño. Mi nombre es Ágata Cornalina. —La señora se presentó.

—Bueno, mi nombre es _**Plumb Bob**_ , y él es… —Pero entonces ambos se me quedaron viendo.

—Oh… Mi nombre es _**JoySpread**_. —Yo me presenté.

—¡¿JoySpread?! ¡¿En serio?! —Él exclamó en ese momento.

—Así es. ¿Por qué? —Yo le pregunté, no muy contento por su tono.

—No, nada. Es solo que… te queda tan bien. —Dijo él entonces, con algo de sarcasmo.

—Un momento. ¿Ustedes no se habían presentado? —Nos preguntó la señora Ágata. Así que él comenzó a explicarle:

—No habíamos tenido el tiempo realmente. La cosa es que… somos viajeros, y ahora mismo estamos camino a Canterlot.—

¡¿Canterlot?! Pensé en ese momento… No tenía idea de que ese era su plan todo este tiempo.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¡Yo adoro Canterlot! De hecho, me mudaré allá en un par de días. —Mencionó la señora Ágata, sonando algo emocionada.

—Eso suena bien. —Respondió el criminal.

—Bueno, no del todo… Verán. Yo soy fabricante de joyería, y Fancy Pants es uno de mis mejores clientes. Pero justo hoy me dijo que me necesita cerca de su residencia, para que él no tenga que viajar todo el camino hasta aquí para conseguir su nueva joyería… Entonces no tengo otra opción, más que mudarme a Canterlot.—

—Eso no suena justo. ¡Si él quiere comprarle a usted, él debería venir aquí cada vez que lo haga! —El criminal exclamó, sonando bastante molesto.

—Oh no, eso no es problema en lo absoluto. Es solo que… Yo en verdad que amo vivir en el Imperio Crystal… Es mi hogar. —Y en ese momento, la señora Ágata se quedó mirando perdidamente por la ventana durante varios segundos. Hasta que finalmente ella reaccionó. —Oh… lo siento si los estoy aburriendo. Es solo que me encanta hablar de mi trabajo.—

—No… está bien. —Yo dije.

—Bueno, a mi me encanta oír acerca de ello. —Dijo él.

—Muchas gracias muchachos. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Díganme ¿Qué es lo que hacen en sus viajes? —Nos preguntó entonces a ambos.

—Bueno, nosotros… —Él estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar, cuando yo decidí interrumpirlo:

—Me alegra que pregunte. Porque mi gran compañero aquí y yo estamos camino hacia Canterlot, donde nos vamos a separar; y cada uno continuará con su vida… quiero decir, con su carrera. —Traté de mandarle el mensaje. Por fortuna, la señora Ágata no pareció entenderlo.

—Eso suena… interesante. —Dijo ella.

—Por supuesto. Y mi amigo aquí… uh…—

—Plumb Bob. —Él dijo.

—¡Plumb Bob, claro! Él es diseñador de interiores, y él tiene éste proyecto en el futuro que involucra paredes grises, y barrotes en las puertas, el cual él estará llevando a cabo por un largo tiempo. —Expliqué, con una sonrisa ligeramente perversa en mi rostro, y mirando constantemente a Plumb Bob, con desprecio.

—Eso suena muy interesante. —Dijo la señora Ágata. Pero Plumb Bob no parecía muy contento conmigo en ese momento.

—¡Eso no es nada! Cuando conocí a Joy por primera vez, él estaba planeando dedicar todo su tiempo en este proyecto, acerca de una… cama cerrada de madera con una tapa encima. Y estoy seguro de que continuará con este "proyecto" tan pronto como le sea posible. —Él dijo a la señora Ágata, para al final voltear a mirarme con una insoportable sonrisa. En ese momento ambos nos miramos mutuamente, con una falsa sonrisa en los rostros, y una mirada desafiante en los ojos.

—Pues no sé qué decirles muchachos. Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido el día de hoy. Tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme algún día a redecorar mi nueva casa en Canterlot. —Dijo la señora.

—Por supuesto. —Dije yo.

—Me encantaría. —Agregó Plumb Bob; mientras continuábamos mirándonos desafiantemente el uno al otro.

Y en ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo.

—Aquí estamos. —Dijo la señora Ágata, y luego se bajó del vehículo.

—Vamos, entren. —Ella nos invitó a su casa; y cuando cruzamos aquella puerta, ambos quedamos completamente sorprendidos. Este lugar no era cualquier cosa. Había joyería en todas partes y en todo; desde los muebles hasta los candelarios, e incluso en otras joyas.

—Guau… —Ambos expresamos en ese mismo instante.

—Oh, gracias muchachos. Pero hablemos acerca de la cena, ¿les parece?—

—¡Oh, vaya! —Plumb Bob entonces corrió hacia la mesa con mucha emoción, ignorando por completo la elegancia del lugar. Entonces la señora Ágata se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió.

—Veamos… ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? ¡Oh! Aquí tengo algo de ensalada. Pero también puedo hacerles unos sándwiches.—

—La ensalada estaría bien, señora Ágata. —Dije yo, tratando de ser cortés.

—¡Pues tal vez para ti! Yo quisiera un sándwich, por favor. —Él dijo a la señora.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo haré ahora mismo. —Contestó ella. Y entonces ella tomó un recipiente con ensalada, y lo colocó en la mesa frente a mí.

—Aquí tienes.—

—Gracias, señora Ágata. —Le dije, y entonces ella caminó de vuelta a la cocina con una sonrisa. Pero apenas ella se dio la vuelta, yo volví la mirada hacia el poni al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le susurré a Plumb Bob.

—Estoy siendo educado y aceptando su oferta. —Él me respondió.

—¡¿No sabes que ella ya hizo bastante sólo por ofrecernos algo de cenar?! ¡No tienes por qué aprovecharte de eso! —Le reclamé con fuertes susurros. Pero él simplemente me respondió:

—¡Cállate y come tu ensalada!—

—¿Está todo bien? —La señora Ágata nos preguntó entonces desde la cocina.

—Todo está bien, señora Ágata. Es sólo que, mi amigo Joy es un poco tímido, pero a él le encantan sus ensaladas con mucha mayonesa, y cebolla extra. —Plumb Bob declaró, con un tono que era de hecho creíble, a lo cual yo no supe cómo contestar.

—¡¿Qué?! Es decir… ¿Qué? —Dije yo.

—Oh, no te avergüences de la comida que te gusta querido… ten aquí. —Y entonces ella me trajo la cebolla y mayonesa.

—Oh… yo… no sé qué… ¿Gracias? —Apenas articulé esas palabras.

—No es nada querido. —Dijo ella, con una gran amabilidad, lo que significaba que ahora tenía que comerme esto, o de otra forma sería irrespetuoso. Pero los dos podemos jugar a este juego.

—Oh, señora Ágata. Mi amigo Plumb Bob no quiere molestarla, pero a él en verdad que le encantan sus sándwiches con mucha salsa picante. —Le dije a ella, a medida que una maligna sonrisa crecía en mi rostro con cada palabra.

—¡Oye…! —Exclamó Plumb Bob entonces, mirándome fijamente. —¡…De hecho me encanta! —Dijo con emoción… algo que yo no me esperaba.

—Bueno, estás de suerte, porque tengo una botella nueva justo aquí. —Y entonces ella le sirvió su sándwich de salsa picante, el cual él comenzó a comer con alegría. Y luego él habló con la boca llena:

—¡Oh, señora Ágata; usted es la mejor!—

—¡Uhhh…! —Pensé yo.

Así que más tarde, después de lo que fue una cena extrañamente deliciosa, ambos estábamos listos para irnos.

—Muchas gracias señora Ágata. Fue una cena encantadora. —Dijo Plumb Bob.

—No fue nada muchachos.—

—No sé cómo podremos pagarle por esto. —Dije yo entonces.

—Oh, no se preocupen por nada. Fue agradable haberlos conocido el día de hoy.—

Entonces estábamos a punto de cruzar esa puerta, cuando ella de pronto nos habló:

—¿Y tienen dónde quedarse mientras están aquí en el Imperio?—

—Bueno… ehhh… nosotros… —Plumb Bob trataba de inventar algo, pero entonces yo intervine:

—Encontraremos un hotel señora Ágata, no se preocupe… o tal vez un basurero. —Esto último lo susurré a Plumb Bob. Pero entonces la señora Ágata de pronto nos dijo:

—¿Les gustaría quedarse aquí por esta noche? —Esto nos tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

—¿Habla en serio señora Ágata? —Le pregunté.

—¡Por supuesto! Pueden usar el cuarto de huéspedes. —Nos dijo entonces, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Y en ese momento, yo no podía creerlo. En verdad que quería decirle que no, porque… ella ya había hecho demasiado por nosotros hasta ahora. Pero por otra parte, yo realmente no quería pasar la noche en las calles.

—Muchas gracias señora Ágata. —Dije.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Usted es la mejor! —Exclamó entonces Plumb Bob, a lo que ella soltó una risilla.

Después de eso, ya era hora de dormir. Pero ahora… creo que debería haber pensado esto un poco más; porque ahora tenía que compartir la cama con ÉL.

—¡Muévete! ¡Te estás llevando toda la sábana! —Plumb Bob me reclamó.

—¡Bien, entonces tómala! —Le dije, arrojándole la sábana entera encima. —Ahora, me gustaría algo de paz. —Le dije entonces, al tiempo que me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

Aunque de cualquier manera, no creo que sería capaz de dormir al lado de un criminal. Así que solo trataré de mantenerme despierto, y de sobrellevar esta noche. O al menos eso pensé, hasta que él comenzó a hablarme repentinamente:

—¿La señora Ágata es genial, no? —Dijo Plumb Bob.

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a hablar contigo! —Exclamé yo.

—Vaya, qué gruñón. Yo solo trato de tener una conversación. —Dijo él, como si fuera yo quien estuviera actuando mal.

—No ¡No va a haber ninguna conversación! —Le giré con fuerza. Pero entonces, la señora Ágata de pronto nos habló a través de la pared, desde la otra habitación:

—¿Está todo bien? —Ella preguntó.

—No es nada señora Ágata. —Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo reír un poco a Plumb Bob; y justo después de eso, él cayó dormido instantáneamente. Algo verdaderamente peculiar. Pero yo no creo ser capaz de hacerlo con la misma facilidad con que él lo hizo… Supongo que… no existe la culpa… en un poni, sin conciencia…


	3. Prejuicio

**PREJUICIO**

Ya había amanecido.

Abrí mis ojos, y en ese momento, una gran cantidad de luz entraba por la ventana, a través de las cortinas blancas. Lentamente mi vista se fue aclarando, hasta que pude darme cuenta de algo… que ahora yo era único en la cama.

—¿Y yo cuándo me dormí? —Pensé yo.

Me levanté de la cama entonces, y me dirigí hacia la sala, donde en ese momento encontré a Plumb Bob, sentado a la mesa, con un collar entre sus cascos, y varias piezas de joyería en la mesa frente a él, las cuales él miraba con una sonrisa. Y fue entonces que él me vio.

—Por fin despiertas. —Él me saludó de forma casual. Pero mi reacción fue muy diferente:

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Le dije, a medida que me acercaba hacia él. —La señora Ágata nos recibió en su casa, ¿y así es como le pagas…? ¡¿…Robándole?! —Le grité entonces. Pero él solo permaneció sentado, aparentemente confundido.

—¡Ahora escúchame! ¡No voy a dejarte hacerlo! ¡Aún si termino en la cárcel yo también, voy a llamar a los guardias ahora mismo! —Lo amenacé; pero él continuó sin decir palabra alguna, aún cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta. Pero entonces, la señora Ágata entró a la habitación.

—¡Buenos días JoySpread! —Me dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia Plumb Bob y luego se sentaba junto a él.

—¿Qué tal éste? —Él de entonces le preguntó a ella, mostrándole el collar en sus cascos.

—¡Es grandioso! Tú aprendes muy rápido. —Ella le respondió.

—Je je, gracias señora Ágata. —Él dijo entonces, con una extraña risilla que jamás esperé oír de él.

Estoy confundido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunté abiertamente.

—Bueno, Bob me dijo que quería aprender acerca de mi trabajo. Y debo decirte, que es bastante bueno en esto. —Me explicó ella, dándole halagos a Plumb Bob.

—¡Oh, señora Ágata, por favor! —Dijo entonces él, mostrándose muy humilde al respecto. Y luego ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Yo… ehhh…—

No tenía idea de qué pensar al respecto. Pero luego ella continuó:

—Pero no te preocupes cariño; ya que te perdiste el desayuno, les hice una canasta completa de sándwiches para su viaje a Canterlot.—

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir. —Expresé entonces… y en verdad que no sabía.

Pero más tarde. En esta ocasión ya estábamos listos para irnos, y despedirnos de la señora Ágata.

—Ha sido un honor quedarnos con usted señora Ágata, en verdad. —Dijo Plumb Bob.

—Para mí también lo ha sido. Y tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo, en Canterlot. —Dijo ella, a lo que yo respondí:

—Eso espero.—

—Pues yo estoy seguro de ello. —Agregó Plumb Bob.

La señora Ágata debe ser la poni más amable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Por eso es una verdadera lástima que en realidad no la volveré a ver de nuevo.

Pero después de la despedida, solamente caminamos un par de cuadras, y Plumb Bob ya se había comido la mitad de los sándwiches de la canasta.

—¿Por qué te comiste todos los de queso? —Le reclamé.

—Recuerda que los guardias siguen tras nosotros… —Él habló con la boca llena. —…Y si tenemos que correr, no podremos cargarlos.—

—¿Y atiborrarte de sándwiches es una mejor idea?—

—¡Oye, no voy a tirarlos así nada más! ¡Esto no es dinero! …Si sabes a lo que me refiero.—

—Sí, muy gracioso… Ahora dame eso. —Le respondí, y entonces tomé un sándwich y le di una mordida. Y en ese momento me puse a pensar.

—Entonces… ¿era verdad lo de ir a Canterlot? —Le pregunté en ese momento, a lo que Plumb Bob no me respondió en varios segundos.

—Por supuesto. —Finalmente me respondió, con una mirada solida hacia el frente.

—¿Entonces, ese era tu plan todo este tiempo? ¿Robar un banco y luego escapar hacia Canterlot?—

—No exactamente. Lo acabo de decidir. —Me dijo entonces.

—¿Lo acabas de decidir?—

—Sí. En el preciso instante en que le dije a la señora Ágata que iríamos.—

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.—

—No quiero mentirle a ella, Joy.—

Su lógica me parecía absurda. Pero ahora se veía muy tranquilo mientras comía de su sándwich, así que si había algún momento para preguntarle algo, ese momento era ahora:

—¿Eso significa que me puedo ir ahora? —Pero antes de obtener la respuesta que quería, él se detuvo de repente, diciendo:

—Espera…—

Él de pronto se puso muy alerta, lo que me puso a mí algo nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté entonces.

Entonces él señaló, y justo al final de la calle se encontraban dos guardias de cristal, ambos en dirección hacia nosotros. Así que rápidamente nos escondimos bajo la mesa de un restaurant en el exterior.

—Vienen hacia acá. —Él susurró.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por fin te vas a entregar? —Pregunté susurrando también; con una ligera esperanza de que dijera que sí. Pero Plumb Bob solo se mostró meditabundo por un instante, y luego de esto tomó la pimienta de la mesa sobre nuestras cabezas. Y entonces le quitó la tapa.

—¡Rápido, pon esto en tu boca! —Dijo él de pronto.

—¿Mi boc…? —Y sin previo aviso, él vació toda la pimienta del frasco en mi boca, pero yo comencé a estornudar.

—¡No respires! —Él exclamó en ese momento. Pero los guardias entonces nos vieron:

—¡Ahí están!—

Y en ese momento, Plumb Bob comenzó a empujarme de debajo de la mesa.

—¡Vamos. Corre, corre! ¡Y trata de no respirar!—

Mi boca se encontraba llena de pimienta, pero Plumb Bob comenzó a correr, y los guardias comenzaron a perseguirnos. Nadie me dio una oportunidad de explicar o de siquiera entender lo que sucedía.

—¡Sígueme! —Dijo Plumb Bob.

Y él me dirigió hasta un callejón sin salida. Entonces los guardias llegaron, bloqueando nuestro único escape.

—¡Se acabó, criminales! ¡Ríndanse! —Dijo uno de los guardias.

—Ok, ok, nos atraparon. Pero por favor, déjenlo primero ir a un hospital. —Dijo de pronto Plumb Bob.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó uno de los guardias, pero yo también estaba confundido.

—Mi compañero… él está muy enfermo… Y no puede respirar, ¡Por favor! —Él exclamó entonces, dando una actuación verdaderamente convincente. En ese momento, ambos guardias se acercaron a mí, dando un paso al frente, y mirándome detenidamente. Mi rostro se veía realmente enfermo. Y yo no podía soportarlo más… ¡Necesito respirar!

—Muy bien, él irá al hospital. Pero después de eso…—

Y en ese momento, Plumb Bob me golpeó detrás de la cabeza, haciéndome toser, y un montón de pimienta se esparció sobre los rostros de los guardias; y entonces ambos comenzaron a estornudar descontroladamente.

—¡A la carga! —Entonces él gritó, arremetiendo ferozmente contra los guardias.

Y cuando finalmente dejé de estornudar, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **GUARDIA "REAL"**

—Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo…—

Yo no podía parar de decir, mientras ambos caminábamos por la calle principal, vistiendo los uniformes de aquellos guardias.

—…esto es malo, esto es malo… —Seguí repitiendo, hasta que hice enojar a Plumb Bob.

—¡¿Por qué no te callas?! ¿Quieres que pierda los estribos? ¡No hago esto por diversión! Estamos en medio de una misión, para ayudar a la señora Ágata.—

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Cómo crees que esto va a ayudarla a ella?! ¡¿…Y, ayudarla con qué?! —Le repliqué.

—Oh, ya verás… —Me respondió él con una sonrisa.

Nos acercamos al mismo lugar donde Fancy Pants ofreció su fiesta anoche, y los mismos guardias de seguridad seguían aún ahí, mientras que los otros ponis desmantelaban todo lo utilizado para el evento; pero a medida que nos acercábamos al lugar, los guardias de seguridad nos miraron, y comenzaron a mostrarse más y más sorprendidos.

—Hola chicos. ¿Nos recuerdan? —Le dijo Plumb Bob a uno de ellos.

—Oye, espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes dos son guardias reales? —Él entonces exclamó.

—Por supuesto que lo somos. Solo estábamos fuera de servicio, y solamente queríamos divertirnos un poco, pero ya que ustedes no nos dejaron entrar, pues…—

Y en ese mismo instante, ellos comenzaron a disculparse:

—Lo… lo siento. No sabíamos que ustedes eran…—

—¡Silencio! —Gritó Plumb Bob entonces, y ahora aquél par de grandulones se veían muy asustados.

—Eso ya no importa. Ahora estamos aquí en un asunto real; y necesitamos de su ayuda. —Dijo Plumb Bob.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos, señor. —Respondió uno de ellos.

—Eso espero, porque estamos buscando a Fancy Pants, y necesitamos su localización exacta.—

—Yo… lo siento, pero nosotros no sabemos… —Entonces Plumb Bob lo interrumpió:

—¿Qué fue eso que oí?—

—Yo… yo lo siento señor, pero no sé en dónde se encuentra.—

En ese momento, Plumb Bob repentinamente lo sujetó del cuello de manera amenazante, y lo miró fijamente muy de cerca.

—Escúchame, amigo. ¡No tengo tu tiempo! ¡Así que dime dónde está o te arrojaré al calabozo más oscuro en el agujero más oscuro que haya en Equestria!—

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo… yo creo que debe estar en aquél hotel elegante en el centro! ¡Por favor! —El guardia de seguridad se veía aterrado. Pero en ese momento Plumb Bob se volvió hacia mí y me guiñó el ojo, para entonces volverse nuevamente hacia el guardia, con su expresión intimidante.

—Muy bien, iremos a revisar el lugar entonces. Pero si no lo encontramos, volveré a tener una pequeña charla contigo. ¿Te quedó claro?—

—S… sí… señor. —Tartamudeó el guardia.

Entonces Plumb Bob simplemente lo soltó, y se dio la vuelta, para luego alejarse caminando. Y en ese momento, el pobre sujeto me miró, temblando, y asustado. Todo esto estaba mal en tantos niveles, que no tenía idea de qué decirle en ese momento. Asique dije lo único que se me ocurrió:

—Gracias por su cooperación. —Y después de estas palabras, me alejé caminando detrás de Plumb Bob, hacia el hotel elegante en el centro.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, confirmamos lo que el poni de seguridad nos dijo. Fancy Pants estaba justo ahí, justo frente al hotel, mientras los empleados cargaban sus docenas de maletas dentro de su carroza.

—Ahí está nuestro poni. —Dijo entonces Plumb Bob.

Yo no tenía idea de a qué se refería, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Entonces nos acercamos a la entrada de aquél lujoso sitio.

—¿Usted es Fancy Pants? —Le preguntó Plumb Bob.

—Sí, lo soy. —Respondió él, con su característico tono refinado, que lo dejaba a uno con una ligera sensación de sarcasmo.

—Bien, estamos aquí en un asunto real oficial y necesitamos hablar con usted. —Plumb Bob no sonaba para nada como un guardia real, pero Fancy Pants no pareció notar la diferencia.

—Por supuesto. Yo siempre tendré tiempo para la guardia real del Imperio Crystal.—

—Sí… lo que sea, pero, necesitamos hablar en privado. —En ese momento, todo poni alrededor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a vernos en ese instante; todos mostrándose muy curiosos al respecto. Pero Fancy Pants no pareció ni remotamente extrañado por nada de lo que ocurría.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Fancy Pants, y entonces él se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacia el interior del hotel, y nosotros fuimos detrás de él.

—Ahora, metan mis maletas en mi carroza. Volveré en un momento. —Le dijo entonces a los empleados del hotel, mientras dejábamos el lobby.

De esta manera, llegamos al piso superior, y frente a la puerta de su pent-house, su esposa ya se encontraba esperándolo.

—¿Ya estamos listos para irnos, querido? —Dijo su esposa. Pero entonces ella nos miró, y se mostró algo confundida.

—¿Acaso la Princesa envió a estos guardias para escoltarnos, querido? —Preguntó ella.

—No, cariño. Ellos solo necesitan hablar conmigo un momento. ¿Por qué no me esperas en la carroza, para que podamos hablar en privado? —Entonces ella le sonrió, y se alejó caminando; pero no sin que antes Plumb Bob volteara a ver su posterior mientras ella se alejaba por el pasillo… muy irrespetuoso.

—Adelante caballeros —Nos dijo entonces Fancy Pants, y entonces entró en la habitación, con una enorme confianza, seguido de Plumb Bob; pero cuando yo me dirigía a entrar, él me detuvo.

—Tú quédate aquí y vigila que nadie de acerque demasiado. —Él me susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —Le pregunté, sintiendo una verdadera preocupación. Pero entonces él me esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa, y simplemente me dijo:

—Sólo hablar.—

Y entonces él cerró la puerta lentamente.

Así que yo permanecí afuera, y unos instantes más tarde, comencé a escuchar la voz de Plumb Bob, gritándole a Fancy Pants. Pero la puerta del pent-house era bastante gruesa, así que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero sonaba bastante malo. Entonces, lleno de nervios, me asomé al pasillo para asegurarme que nadie se acercara. Y mientras tanto, noté que los gritos de pronto se tornaron más fuertes, y más agresivos. También se oía un fuerte alboroto dentro de la habitación; creo que incluso pude oír los gritos de terror de Fancy Pants. Pero tras algunos minutos de desesperación, la puerta finalmente se abrió, y Plumb Bob salió caminando de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Vamos. —Él me dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Yo permanecí estático por un momento. No sabía qué pensar en ese momento. Pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, así que eché entonces un rápido vistazo a la habitación… y logré ver a Fancy Pants, acurrucado en una esquina, temblando de miedo, y rodeado de lámparas rotas y muebles destrozados. En ese momento, me impactó ver aquella que alguna vez fuese una lujosa habitación, y aquél que hace solo un momento fuese un elegante y confiado equino… Pero el daño ya se había hecho. Así que entonces solo me alejé caminando, en silencio; y mientras lo hacía, pude escuchar un ligero sollozo, proveniente de la habitación detrás de mí.

Afuera del hotel, Plumb Bob caminaba por la calle actuando perfectamente normal.

—Muy bien. ¡Misión… cumplida! —Él exclamó satisfecho.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!—

—Como te dije. No lo hice solo por diversión; yo quería ayudar a la señora Ágata, y así lo hice. Y además… fue bastante divertido.—

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Agredir a uno de los ponis más ricos y poderosos de toda Equestria?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —No sé porqué siquiera pregunté eso.

(suspiro) —Todo lo que hice fue convencer al señor "Fancy Pants" de que deje de hacer que otros ponis se muden de sus ciudades cada vez que él quiera algo de ellos. Y también que la próxima vez que él quiera comprar algo, él tendrá que mover su adinerado ¡y estúpido flanco para conseguirlo…! Ahora la señora Ágata ya no tendrá que mudarse del Imperio Crystal. —Él explicó, con una tranquila sonrisa al final.

Creo que me voy a enfermar.

—Uh… no puedo creer que… de hecho, no puedo creer nada de lo que está pasando. —Dije entonces.

—Será mejor que no vomites en tu uniforme, Joy. Vamos a necesitarlos una vez más.—

—¿A qué te refieres? —Yo pregunté, aún sintiéndome un poco mareado.

—¿No lo vez? Nos dirigimos al Castillo de Cristal ahora mismo. —Entonces miré hacia adelante, y pude ver el impresionante Castillo de Cristal, solo a un par de calles delante de nosotros. Nos estábamos acercando a él, y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunté entonces.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Él me respondió, y yo estaba a punto de preguntar por qué una vez más, pero entonces me puse a pensar… que tal vez, ésta era nuestra oportunidad para resolverlo todo, finalmente, si lográbamos hablar en persona con la Princesa. Bueno, al menos eso podría resolver las cosas para mí, pero yo no veo mucho futuro para Plumb Bob realmente.

—Ok. Ya entendí. ¿Pero cómo haremos para entrar al castillo sin que nos vean?—

Y entonces él me respondió con una enorme confianza:

—Somos guardias reales ahora, ¿recuerdas?—

Así que nos acercamos a la entrada del castillo, pero había demasiados guardias de cristal en los alrededores, especialmente alrededor del Corazón de Cristal. Y ahora que estábamos más cerca, me sentía mucho más nervioso.

—Oye, no creo que esto vaya a engañar a nadie. —Dije yo.

—Relájate. Solo… métete en el personaje.—

Y de esa manera, llegamos al lugar, como dos guardias normales, pasando junto al Corazón de Cristal, el cual era resguardado por dos grandes e intimidantes guardias de cristal; y de pronto, en ese momento ambos nos saludaron, como soldados. Yo sentía que mis piernas me temblaban, pero entonces nosotros los saludamos de la misma manera, y luego continuamos con nuestro camino al castillo… No puedo creer que esto haya funcionado.

Atravesamos la puerta principal y después caminamos por los enormes corredores de este imponente castillo. Debo decir, que estar aquí es una experiencia única en la vida… pero esta no era la forma en que quería tenerla. Delante de nosotros, vimos una gran cantidad de guardias junto a una puerta que se alzaba faraónicamente en medio del corredor. Solo pude asumir que la Princesa se encuentra adentro en este momento. Así que ambos nos acercamos al lugar, pero yo permanecí en silencio, esperando que Plumb Bob tuviera alguna idea de qué decir ahora.

Nos detuvimos en frente de la línea de guardias reales, y entonces los saludamos como lo hicimos antes. Ellos nos saludaron de vuelta, y entonces Plumb Bob comenzó a hablar:

—¡¿Qué hay, compañeros?!—

En ese momento, yo no pude evitar golpearme en el rostro con mi propio casco.

—¿Eh… hola? —Dijo uno de los guardias reales.

—Tenemos que hablar con la Princesa, pronto. Es importante. —Declaró Plumb Bob.

—Lo siento soldado, pero la Princesa se encuentra en medio de una reunión importante con un grupo de visitantes de una tierra lejana; y no debe ser interrumpida.—

—Pero tenemos un mensaje importante para ella. —Yo traté de convencerlos.

—En ese caso deben darnos el mensaje a nosotros, y nosotros se lo entregaremos a la Princesa tan pronto sea posible. —Declaró entonces el guardia real.

Entonces yo me puse nervioso.

—Uh… este… la cosa es… —Todo se estaba yendo al casco. Creo que estaban percibiendo sospechas respecto a nosotros. Pero en ese momento tan crucial, Plumb Bob dio un paso al frente, y se aproximó a uno de los guardias, colocando su casco alrededor de él con una extrema confianza.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, soldado? —Dijo entonces Plumb Bob.

De esta manera él se alejó caminando junto con el guardia real, para hablar en privado al otro lado de la habitación, dejándome solo, tratando de disimular en frente del resto de ellos. Pero, aunque sudaba profusamente, y mis piernas me temblaban, de alguna manera, esto estaba… funcionando. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del lugar, Plumb Bob hablaba con el guardia real:

—Escucha. Tú pareces un buen soldado, y yo creo que puedo confiarte esta información…—

Plumb Bob entonces le comenzó a susurrar algo al guardia real, aunque no tenía idea de qué. Solamente podía ver la expresión en el rostro del guardia real, la cual era impactante. Y finalmente, después de un par de minutos, ambos regresaron a la puerta junto con nosotros. Plumb Bob se veía muy confiado, mientras que el guardia real lucía más que pasmado, mientras volvía a su posición.

—¿Entonces qué me dices, amigo? —Él le preguntó al guardia real.

—Yo… Yo no sé… Esto… es mucha información para procesar ahora. —El guardia parecía tener problemas para articular las palabras.

—Solo necesitamos algunos minutos. —Dijo entonces Plumb Bob, pero el guardia permaneció catatónico un momento, mirándonos a Plumb Bob y a mí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—P… Pero yo tengo órdenes directas… de la Princesa. U… usted tiene que entender. —Finalmente dijo nerviosamente el guardia.

(Suspiro) —Muy bien… no te preocupes. Yo entiendo. Ordenes son ordenes, ¿no? —Contestó Plumb Bob.

—Muchas gracias señor. En verdad desearía poder ayudarlo. P… pero si necesita apoyo… puedo llamar a todos los guardias que se encuentran en licencia para estar a su disposición ahora mismo.—

—No hay necesidad. Esta es una misión muy importante, y entre menos ponis se enteren al respecto, es mejor. —Agregó Plumb Bob.

—Sí señor. Yo entiendo. —Dijo el guardia real.

—Muy bien… pues, entonces, creo que el mensaje puede esperar un par de horas más. Así que… estaremos cerca del castillo por el resto del día. Y… asegúrese de que la Princesa sepa sobre nuestra presencia, ¿Sí soldado?—

—¡Por supuesto señor! Me encargaré de ello personalmente. —Él nos saludó al decir esto, y enseguida lo hicieron el resto de los guardias, así que Plumb Bob y yo hicimos lo mismo.

—Muy bien. ¡Siga con el buen trabajo soldado! —Dijo Plumb Bob.

—¡Sí, señor! —Respondió el guardia.

Y así nada mas, Plumb Bob y yo nos alejamos caminando, abandonando el castillo. Y mientras lo hacíamos, le pregunté discretamente a él, qué es lo que le había dicho a ese guardia real. A lo que él me respondió:

—No mucho realmente.—

Pero los soldados se encontraban tan intrigados como yo, y todos ellos comenzaron a susurrar apenas nos marchamos.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Todos ellos preguntándole al que tuvo la charla con Plumb Bob. Pero él aún seguía algo alterado, y solo se mostró renuente ante sus preguntas, simplemente respondiendo:

—No… No puedo decirles… Es… clasificado.—

Afuera del castillo, a la entrada.

—Bueno… creo que perdimos la oportunidad. —Dijo Plumb Bob, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Aún tenemos que hablar con la Princesa! —Yo exclamé.

—Cálmate Joy. No era tan importante.—

—¡¿No?! ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Tenemos que… espera… espera un poco. ¿Por qué querías ver a la Princesa en primer lugar? —Estaba empezando a cuestionarme cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Pues, he oído que la Princesa Cadence es muy agradable, y yo solo quería conocerla. Es todo.—

En ese momento, yo permanecí completamente atónito mientras él continuó caminando. Pero entonces él se detuvo, y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué? —Dijo él.

Pero en ese momento, un par de guardias se aproximaron hacia nosotros, y nos saludaron.

—Muy bien. A partir de ahora es oficial el cambio de guardia. —Dijo uno de los guardias.

—¿Qué cosa? —Dijo Plumb Bob.

—Para el Corazón de Cristal. ¡Hagan un gran trabajo soldados! —Nos dijo a ambos, y luego ambos guardias se alejaron caminando, dejándonos a mí y a Plumb Bob, solos con el Corazón de Cristal.

Entonces ambos nos miramos mutuamente, y luego al mágico artefacto que estaba junto a nosotros, flotando en su cosa de piedra cristalina.

—Bien… es hora de irnos. —Dijo Plumb Bob entonces, con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¡No podemos irnos así nada más! —Yo exclamé.

—¿Y por qué no?—

—¿Quién va a cuidar el Corazón de Cristal?— Expresé preocupado.

—¡Oh, estará bien!— Él me dijo entonces, con un gran desinterés en su voz.

—¡No! No podemos dejar solo uno de los artefactos más poderosos de toda Equestria. Ahora tenemos que quedarnos aquí; al menos hasta el próximo cambio de guardia. —Le expliqué nerviosamente.

—Ok, creo que te estás tomando todo este asunto de ser "guardia" demasiado en serio. No somos guardias de verdad verdad, ¿lo sabes, no? —Él exclamó, pero no creo que él entienda lo importante que es esto. Y fue finalmente cuando fijé mi mirada sobre él, y con una gran firmeza le dije:

—Tenemos que proteger el Corazón de Cristal.—

Tras escuchar estas palabras, él se quedó mirándome fijamente por un momento. Creo que al fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. Así que de pronto Plumb Bob comenzó a rascarse la barbilla, mostrándose muy incómodo respecto a toda esta situación, para luego de esto decirme:

—Está bien. Tú has eso… y yo me voy a almorzar. Muero de hambre. —Y entonces él se alejó caminando, simplemente así.

—¿Qué? ¿Y me vas a dejar solo con esto? —Yo exclamé entonces.

—Oh, tranquilo. ¿Cuántos ponis hacen falta para mantener a salvo un pedazo mágico de roca? Además, ahora mismo, nosotros somos los "criminales" más peligrosos en todo este reino. No va a pasar nada.—

—¿Así que ahora qué? ¿Me arrastraste todo el camino hasta aquí solo para dejarme así? —Dije entonces, bastante molesto.

—¡Oh, ya deja de lloriquear! Volveré pronto, ¿sí?… Así que, mientras tanto, ¡diviértete, "soldado"! —Dijo sarcásticamente.

Y entonces él se fue. Y mientras yo lo miraba alejarse, comencé a pensar; que en verdad desearía también poder irme. Pero a diferencia de él, yo sí tengo una conciencia, y me está diciendo que debo quedarme aquí… Espero estar tomando la decisión correcta.

 **LA PERSECUCIÓN**

Después de un par de horas, se estaba haciendo tarde. Había pasado un rato ya desde que Plumb Bob se marchó; y de hecho eso era lo que quería. Ahora finalmente podía pensar en paz… Y esto, ¡no está nada mal! Solamente tengo que pararme junto al Corazón de Cristal, y cada vez que un guardia pasa por aquí debo saludarlo como soldado… ¡Esto es simplemente genial! De hecho estoy considerando ganarme la vida como guardia real en el Imperio Crystal. Después de todo, en verdad me gusta cómo me veo con este uniforme… Si solamente no fuera robado.

—¿Ya acabaste de jugar "al guardia"? —Esto me tomó por sorpresa.

Plumb Bob se encontraba parado justo ahí, comiendo de una bolsa de frituras, y ya no estaba usando su uniforme de guardia de cristal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te habías ido. —Le pregunté.

—Yo dije que volvería. Y soy un potro de palabra.—

—Sí, pues… ¿por qué no simplemente te marchas y me dejas en paz? Me está yendo muy bien desde que te fuiste, ¿sabes?—

—¿Oh, en verdad? ¿Y cuál es tu plan entonces? Fingir ser un guardia por el resto de tu vida?—

—No. Lo que voy a hacer, es esperar hasta que la Princesa Cadence se encuentre disponible, y entonces voy a pedirle su indulgencia; y después de que haya pagado mi deuda con la sociedad, voy a tratar de enlistarme en la Fuerza de Guardias de Equestria.—

Terminé de hablar, y pude notar a Plumb Bob un poco sorprendido.

—Increíble… cómo planeaste tu vida entera tan rápido. Considerando que estabas intentando terminarla cuando te encontré. —Él comentó con sarcasmo. Y entonces yo lo miré fijamente con enojo.

—Está bien, yo respeto tu decisión. Pero yo en serio dudo que vayan a darte algo de "indulgencia". Porque solo para que lo sepas; ellos ya están buscando a Dos criminales vistiendo uniformes de guardia de cristal.—

Yo me quedé paralizado por unos segundos tras escuchar esto, y entonces rápidamente me arranqué el uniforme. Todo esto mientras Plumb Bob me miraba y parecía estar a punto de reírse. Pero antes que dijera nada, yo lo miré con enojo y le dije:

—Cállate y dame una papa.—

Y después de eso, ambos nos alejamos caminando del Castillo de Cristal. Pero a medida que nos alejábamos de la zona, yo ya había comenzando a resignarme a tener futuro brillante, o siquiera un futuro.

—¿Y qué sigue ahora? —Le pregunté entonces a Plumb Bob.

—Canterlot. —Me respondió él, con la boca llena de papas.

—¿Y después de eso? —Le pregunté enseguida, en un tono bastante deprimente.

—Oh, tú eres todo un caso, ¿no es así? —Él me dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunté sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Estás en el Imperio más brillante de toda Equestria! ¿Te mataría tratar de tener algo de diversión? ¡Diviértete, Joy! —Él exclamó.

Pero entonces yo me detuve, y permanecí en silencio por varios segundos, lo que pareció confundir un poco a Plumb Bob.

—¿Qué si me mataría? …Déjame preguntarte algo. Si yo… fuera a morir, me voy, o ya no estoy mañana, ¿crees que algún poni sentiría pena o amor, o le importara?—

Y mis palabras parecieron confundirlo aún más:

—¿Pero sabes qué? Yo ya llegué muy lejos en este tonto juego, para salir y no decir algo tengo que decir.—

Esto puso en alerta a Plumb Bob, quien entonces me miró con algo más de seriedad, y me preguntó con un tono amenazante:

—¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?—

Y en ese momento, yo comencé a gritarle:

—¡¿Quién caballos crees que soy?! ¡¿Un bufón?! ¡¿Vas y haces lo que quieras?! ¡Yo primero prefiero rogarle a Celestia que me expulse de la tierra! ¡A la luna o al sol o a cualquiera! ¡Y tú aquí, aún así, "disfrutando" y "gozando" de la vida! ¡Tirándola! ¡Dándola por perdida! ¡Y no haces nada, solo sacarme de mis casillas!—

—Eso no es… —Él trató de hablar en ese momento, pero lo interrumpí:

—Pero, JoySrpead ¿así lo vas a dejar? ¡Te está insultando! ¡Así no se puede quedar! ¡Y no lo pude evitar! ¡Pero está bien! ¡Es absurdo dejarse llevar! ¡Si confundimos ayudar con dañar! ¡Bueno, esto tiene que parar…!—

—Guau, guau, guau… —Entonces él me interrumpió de repente.

Y en ese momento yo me encontraba jadeando, sudando y sentía que me hervía la sangre.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que te entiendo. —Dijo Plumb Bob entonces, lo cual fue raro. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo alto del Castillo de Cristal… haciendo que me preguntara en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté entonces, aun jadeando un poco.

—¿Qué…? ¡…Pues, todo! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Solo míranos! —Y entonces lo hice, y aún no estaba seguro de a qué se refería. Pero entonces él continuó:

—¡Esta estúpida sociedad no tiene sentido! ¡Y no está hecha para ponis como nosotros! ¡Ponis que viven sus propias vidas! ¡Ponis a los que no les importa lo que los demás piensen! ¡Y ESO ME HACE ENOJAR!—

Ahora me encontraba asustado. Él parecía estar a punto de estallar. Pero en ese momento, él tomó una gran roca del suelo, y entonces la arrojó contra el Castillo de Cristal.

—¡Al caballo la policía!—

La roca voló a través de una ventana, e instantáneamente, una alarma comenzó a sonar, y un grupo de guardias se asomó al balcón.

—¡Ahí están! —Gritó uno de los guardias del castillo.

Fue entonces que me volví hacia Plumb Bob, pero él ya había comenzado a correr.

—¡Vamos Joy! ¡Nos largamos de este reino!—

—¿Qu… qué?! Pe… pero…!—

—¡Vamos! —Él reiteró, gritándome desde la distancia.

Entonces yo volví mi mirada hacia el Castillo, y quedé aterrado. Había docenas de guardias de cristal reuniéndose a la entrada, y todos ellos me estaban mirando a mí. Supe entonces que no había tiempo de pensar, así que comencé a galopar tan fuerte como pude.

De esta manera, Plumb Bob y yo nos abrimos paso a través del Imperio; cruzando calles de manera imprudente, empujando a otros ponis en nuestro camino, y atravesando callejones estrechos. Pero no importaba cuán lejos del Castillo nos encontráramos, había alarmas sonando por todo el Imperio. Era tan ruidoso que casi no podía soportarlo… ¡Me estaba destrozando los nervios! Por esa razón, ahora mismo solo podía seguir a Plumb Bob, ya que aún bajo toda aquella presión, él era quien me llevaba a lo largo de todo este reino.

En un punto, dimos la vuelta en una esquina, y comenzamos a correr por una avenida… Yo estaba muy agitado, pero solo se puso peor cuando Plumb Bob me habló:

—¡No mires atrás!—

Pero eso fue justamente lo que hice. Y solamente logré darme un susto de muerte, porque justo detrás de nosotros se encontraba lo que podría ser toda la guardia real del Imperio Crystal, persiguiéndonos por la avenida, en formación de batalla. Era tan aterrador que ni siquiera pude exhalar un grito; pero Plumb Bob se volvió a mirarme en ese momento, e intentó tranquilizarme:

—¡Será mejor que no te orines encima! ¡Ya verás que saldremos de esta!—

Nos aproximamos al hotel elegante que visitamos anteriormente, y afuera del lugar se encontraban los mismos empleados trabajando, llevando montones de maletas al techo de un carruaje. Cuando en ese momento pasamos junto al hotel, todos ellos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, y nos miraron a ambos. Y fue entonces cuando Plumb Bob los saludó:

—¡Hola chicos!—

Y tan pronto como pasamos, todos los empleados en el lugar dejaron su trabajo, para entonces comenzar a empujar aquél mismo carruaje por un costado. El ejército de guardias se aproximaba a toda velocidad, hasta que el carruaje finalmente se volcó, y una montaña de maletas cayó al suelo, bloqueando por completo la avenida. Esto pareció tomar a todos los guardias por sorpresa, ya que la avalancha de maletas detuvo por completo su avance, sepultando a los que iban al frente, mientras que uno tras otro, los que iban detrás comenzaron a estrellarse contra la pila de equipaje sobre la calle. Entonces Plumb Bob miró sobre su hombro, y con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro entonces exclamó:

—¡Gracias chicos!—

Entonces los empleados del hotel se despidieron de nosotros, agitando sus cascos en el aire, mientras que varios guardias de cristal intentaban ponerse sobre sus cascos, y otros intentaban rescatar a sus compañeros de la montaña de equipaje. Una escena muy peculiar, mientras nosotros nos alejábamos a la distancia.

Justo a las afueras del Imperio, Plumb Bob me llevó hasta un campo abierto, donde una carreta se encontraba aparcada, con dos ponis delante de ella. Entonces él saltó a bordo de ésta, para después quedarse mirándome.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Él me preguntó, ya que yo permanecí frente al vehículo, mirándolo con total estupefacción.

—Yo… creo que necesito un poco más de contexto aquí. —Yo le respondí.

En ese momento él estaba a punto de gritarme, cuando uno de los ponis tirando la carreta nos habló:

—¿Ya estamos listos para irnos?—

—Sí. Espera un poco. —Entonces él se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, y me dijo: —¿Qué? ¿Esperas una invitación? —Y entonces se quedó mirándome fijamente.

En ese momento yo solo podía ver al vehículo, y al rostro impaciente de Plumb Bob, y ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, yo simplemente suspiré en resignación… Supongo que, este era otro viaje al que no podía decir que no; así que salté a bordo de la carreta, y entonces ésta finalmente comenzó a moverse.

Entonces uno de los ponis que tiraban de la carreta se volvió a mirarnos y nos dijo:

—Van a tener que ponerse estas… si están tratando de ocultarse, o lo que sea. —Y entonces él nos arrojó un par de capas con capucha. Y una vez que nos las pusimos encima, me quedé mirando fijamente a Plumb Bob.

—¿Qué? —Él dijo.

—Vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones acerca de lo que acaba de pasar. —Le reclamé, pero él simplemente sonrió, y volvió su mirada hacia el camino adelante.

En ese momento, yo miré hacia atrás. No podía creer que así sea como nos marchamos del Imperio Crystal… dejando al Imperio Crystal… en caos.


	4. En el bosque

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Ya era de noche, y continuábamos viajando a mitad del bosque, a bordo de una carreta tirada por dos ponis desconocidos, dirigiéndonos hacia algún lugar que no tenía idea. Y debo decir, que estos dos ponis parecían conocer muy bien este sendero, ya que lo recorrían en total oscuridad. Pero ahora mismo, mi estómago rugía. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, aunado al hecho de que casi tuve un colapso nervioso el día de hoy… y a pesar de todo, nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo como ahora.

—¿Y tú por qué sonríes? —Me preguntó Plumb Bob de repente, con un tono algo amargo.

—¿Qué? —Dije yo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Cuando entonces él agregó:

—¿No ibas a preguntarme algo? —Sin embargo, me tomó un momento entender a lo que se refería.

—Oh, claro. Acerca de lo que pasó allá en el Imperio. —Dije entonces.

Plumb Bob se mostró pensativo un momento, pero comenzó a explicarme:

—Bueno, verás… ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos chicos del hotel? Resulta que ellos eran los mismos que trabajaban para ese tal "Fancy Pants". —Dijo su nombre con sarcasmo. —Y… al parecer, él es todo un dolor en el flanco, y resultó que a aquellos chicos, en verdad les encantó lo que le hice, así que… por eso fue que nos ayudaron.—

—¿Y éste vehículo? —Le pregunté entonces, señalando a la carreta donde nos encontrábamos sentados.

—¿Oh, esto? Solo encontré a unos tipos y los contraté. Eso es todo.—

—¿Y cuándo tuviste tiempo de hacer todas esas cosas? —Exclamé entonces.

—Tú sí que haces muchas preguntas ¿verdad…? ¿Recuerdas cuando te dejé para buscar algo de comer? Esto fue exactamente lo que hice… caminé un poco por el Imperio, almorcé en un lugar agradable, y conocí a algunos ponis en el camino. Así fue como conocí a los chicos del hotel, y así fue como conseguí este transporte. ¿Estás contento ahora? —Dijo finalmente, con un ligero tono de enojo.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¿y cómo pagaste por esto? —Le pregunté finalmente. Y en ese momento, Plumb Bob comenzó a quitarse la capa de encima, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa.

—No lo hice. —Y entonces él comenzó a llenar su capa con algo de heno que se encontraba tirado en la carreta, y luego él me hizo un gesto discreto para que yo comenzara a hacer lo mismo, así que, yo solo comencé a hacerlo. Y justo después de eso, ambos saltamos de la carreta en movimiento, y nos escondimos rápidamente entre los árboles. En ese momento los ponis tirando de la carreta miraron hacia atrás al escuchar un ruido, pero no pudieron ver nada, salvo las dos capas con capuchas rellenas de heno que pretendían ser nosotros; y entonces, ellos volvieron sus miradas al frente, y continuaron con su camino.

Ahora siento algo de pena por ellos, mas no demasiada… pobres ponis despistados.

Ya era bastante tarde, y todo estaba oscuro; y sin embargo, aún nos encontrábamos deambulando por el bosque… yo ya estaba exhausto, cuando en ese momento, y para mi alivio, Plumb Bob dijo exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente, pero que tenía demasiado miedo de preguntarle:

—Deberíamos acampar aquí y continuar mañana.—

—¡Al fin! —Y al exhalar estas palabras, yo caí rendido al suelo, justo al lado de un enorme árbol. Y apenas lo hice, Plumb Bob comenzó a reclamarme.

—¡Oye, no te pongas tan cómodo! Necesitamos fuego… ¿Me oíste? ¡Fuego! —Él exclamó, pero yo ya me había entregado por completo al sueño, y en ese momento, nada me importaba más; y lo último que logré escuchar antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo, fue un ligero refunfuñar de Plumb Bob.

Dentro de mi sueño.

Me encuentro caminando por la acera junto con mi hermano. Es un día caluroso aquí en Manehattan. Deben ser como treinta y siete grados al menos, no lo sé.

—Creo que me voy a broncear aquí. —Le dije a mi hermano, pero cuando volteé a verlo, por alguna razón, él se había quitado la camisa, y me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento me di cuenta de sus intenciones, así que entonces comencé a correr, y él comenzó a perseguirme, haciéndolo en medio de fuertes risas, mientras me azotaba con su camisa.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Brucie! —Yo le reclamé, y entonces él se detuvo, y se acercó caminando hacia mí en medio de fuertes carcajadas, tras lo cual me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¡Aahh! ¡Tonta ave! —Le grité.

Y entonces, él finalmente logró contener un poco su risa.

—Está bien, está bien… ¡whooh! ¡Je, je, je! —Y entonces él se puso de nuevo la camisa, como si fuese el clima idóneo para usarla.

—Yo no sé cómo puedes aguantar este calor. —Le dije.

—Para mí está bien, hermanito. —Me contestó Brucie.

Debe ser algo en las plumas de los grifos, porque ahora mismo yo estoy ardiendo en calor.

—Esto no es tan malo. No deberías estar quejándote. ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquél verano que fuimos a Mexicaballo? ¡Aquello sí que era calor! —Me dijo él entonces.

—Claro que me acuerdo… ¡Pero ahora solo quiero irme a casa! —Me quejé en tono infantil, y entonces seguí caminando, hasta que… mi hermano pronunció aquellas palabras:

—No te apures hermanito… pronto llegarás a casa.—

Y en ese preciso instante, no sé qué me ocurrió, pero de pronto entré en pánico. Entonces me di la vuelta para verlo… pero él ya no estaba ahí.

…Ahora siento frío.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir hermano. —Me dijo de pronto una voz familiar.

Se trataba de uno de los amigos de mi hermano.

Miré hacia arriba, y vi a todos sus amigos a mi alrededor; porque a diferencia de mí, él sí tenía amigos en la ciudad. Pero eso está bien. Ellos siempre me habían aceptado como parte del grupo, y no solo para hacerle un favor a mi hermano mayor; y eso es algo raro de ver en un grupo de grifos de Manehattan.

Entonces él continuó hablándome:

—…Ya han de haber sido más de cinco años. —Dijo él, y entonces otro continuó:

—Es cierto viejo. No nos gusta cómo esto te ha cambiado. Ya no eres tú mismo. —Ellos me hablaban, pero yo evitaba todo contacto visual con ellos.

—Esto no es sano para ti. Tú ya no sales de casa, ya no hablas con otros… y ya no miras a nadie a los ojos. —Dijo otro de ellos, y en ese momento tuve que mirarlo a los ojos.

Creo que me conocen demasiado bien.

—Pero encima de todo, enmarcaste la camisa de tu hermano, solo para colgarla en la pared… Y no te deshaces de ella, y ni siquiera la usas. Solo te estás torturando con ella.—

Y finalmente en ese momento, todos ellos se colocaron frente a mí, antes de desvanecerse en el aire, con unas últimas palabras:

—Todos tenemos que seguir adelante Joy… tarde o temprano.—

El tiempo pasó… y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Algunos de ellos se mudaron a Cloudsdale. Otros se fueron a Fillydelphia, y otros se fueron todo el camino hasta Melenajara en Mexicaballo… pero yo no. Yo me quedé, solo aquí en Manehattan, haciéndome más miserable cada día… mirando siempre a aquella camisa colgada en mi pared.

Estoy comenzando a despertar. Creo que escucho a alguien susurrando.

—Soy solo la mitad del potro que era. No duraré… porque mi mejor mitad está allá arriba contigo…—

Entonces abrí mis ojos un poco; solo lo suficiente para ver a Plumb Bob, sentado junto a una fogata, y sujetando algo contra su pecho, aunque no podía ver de qué se trataba.

—…Sé, que peleamos como familia, algo que nunca debimos. Pudimos usar el tiempo desperdiciado en riñas, diciendo la verdad, y pasándola contigo… Y tenías talento además. Tenía planes de verte crecer… Y no sé qué me duele más, verte partir, o ya no poderte ver.—

Ahora creo que escuché demasiado.

En ese momento me pareció que Plumb Bob volteó a mirarme, así que yo rápidamente cerré mis ojos, fingiendo estar dormido. Sin embargo, él ya no hizo ruido alguno después de ese momento… Solo hubo silencio.

 **DRAGONES**

A la mañana siguiente.

Desperté y miré a mi alrededor, pero no pude ver a Plumb Bob por ninguna parte. Hasta que entonces él apareció repentinamente, saliendo de detrás del enorme árbol.

(suspiro) —¡Bien! Es hora de movernos. —Dijo él, mientras se estiraba. Entonces yo traté de levantarme, pero aún me encontraba algo mareado y somnoliento.

—¿Es que acaso nunca duermes? Además, ¿De qué estás hablando? Estamos a mitad del bosque. ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir? —Le pregunté.

—Hay un camino a un par de kilómetros al norte. Ahora, en verdad creo que deberíamos movernos rápido. No creo que quieras saber lo que acabo de hacer tras este árbol. —Él me advirtió.

Y en ese momento, yo quedé en estado de shock total.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es…! ¡…Guah! —Exclamé entonces, y él simplemente comenzó a reír, mientras que yo me alejaba corriendo del lugar.

—¡Me das asco! —Le grité desde la distancia, pero él solamente continuó riendo. Era simplemente increíble… ¿Él siquiera tendrá algún límite?

Ahora estábamos caminando por un sendero a mitad del bosque. Era una mañana hermosa y prometedora. De pronto, a la distancia aparecieron dos ponis; se trataba de una pareja de ancianos que tiraba de una carreta llena de fruta. Ahora mismo, yo me encontraba invadido por el hambre, y pude ver por la mirada de Plumb Bob, que él también. Pero entonces comencé a notar una maldad creciente en su rostro. Así que me volví hacia él, y lo miré con desapruebo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Le dije.

Y entonces él frunció el ceño en resignación. Cuando de pronto, un ruido llamó nuestra atención en ese instante. Dos dragones aparecieron de la nada, y comenzaron a robar la fruta de encima de la carreta. Los ancianos ponis se dieron cuenta de esto y rápidamente se dieron vuelta, y se apartaron de su carreta.

—¡Oigan! ¡Alto! —Gritó el anciano poni, pero los dragones simplemente los miraron a ambos desde las alturas y comenzaron a hacerles gestos groseros y a burlarse de ellos. Y supongo que eso era de esperarse, viniendo de dos dragones adolescentes. Entonces, Plumb Bob y yo nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles junto al camino, y nos acercamos un poco para ver lo que pasaba. Los dragones se lanzaban en picada, y hacían piruetas en el aire a medida que robaban cada fruta, una por una. Y al mismo tiempo, los rostros de aquella pareja de ancianos parecían ya resignados a perder toda su carga. La anciana yegua se veía al borde de las lágrimas, y su esposo solo podía abrazarla para intentar consolarla.

Así que en ese momento yo me volví hacia Plumb Bob.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. —Le dije.

—No es mi problema. —Él me respondió, contemplando aquella escena como si fuese un espectáculo.

Esto me hizo enojar, pero yo sabía que sería inútil tratar de razonar con él; asique sin esperar un momento más, reuní todo mi coraje y salí caminando de entre los árboles, para confrontar a aquellos dragones.

—¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de hacer eso, ahora! —Les grité desde mi posición, pero los dragones solo me ignoraron, y la pareja de ancianos simplemente se quedó mirándome, como esperando a que yo hiciera algo más. Así que entonces volví a tomar aire, y controlé el temblor en mis piernas, para volver a exhalar otro grito:

—¡Si no devuelven esa fruta al vehículo, verán lo que es bueno! —Grité nuevamente. Sin embargo; aún nada… a aquellos dragones no les importaba mi presencia en lo absoluto, hasta que: —¡Se los advierto! —Giré como ultimátum; y finalmente, uno de los dragones de dio cuenta de mí presencia, y entonces él aterrizó, justo en frente de mí.

Y tal vez él era un adolescente; sin embargo, era casi cinco veces más grande que yo.

Entonces el otro también aterrizó, y ambas imponentes criaturas se quedaron mirándome fijamente por un momento. Entonces, el que estaba parado frente a mí, tomó una manzana de la pila de fruta robada que tenía entre sus brazos, y la colocó lentamente en su boca, como desafiándome, para luego finalmente tragársela entera.

Aquello había sido demasiado… ya apenas podía soportarlo.

—Me estás colmando la paciencia, chico. —Le dije entonces, tratando en verdad de contener mi enojo.

—¿Y tú qué harás al respecto? —Dijo aquél fastidioso dragón, en tono de burla. Pero en verdad que yo no sabía qué hacer… no en contra de alguien de su especie. Y entonces, en ese momento, él abrió su boca y rugió salvajemente, justo frente a mi rostro. Una repentina acción que me dejó petrificado de miedo, mientras recibía todo su apestoso aliento directamente sobre mí. Sin embargo, en medio de aquél potente rugido, logré escuchar la voz de Plumb Bob, creciendo desde la distancia…

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! —En ese momento él arremetía contra el dragón, corriendo a toda velocidad, y entonces saltó, directamente al interior de su boca abierta. Y en ese instante, tanto yo, como la anciana pareja, y el otro dragón, quedamos más que estupefactos ante lo que estábamos presenciando.

Las piernas y el flanco de Plumb Bob sobresalían de la boca del dragón, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba atascado a mitad de su garganta. En ese momento, el segundo dragón entró en pánico, mientras veía cómo su amigo no podía respirar con un poni atorado en su garganta.

—¡Escúpelo viejo! —Le gritaba él, mientras golpeaba a su amigo detrás de la cabeza, hasta que finalmente, él logró escupir a Plumb Bob. Entonces el dragón comenzó a toser y a jadear desesperadamente, mientras Plumb Bob se ponía de pie, parcialmente cubierto de baba, para luego mirar directamente a ambos dragones, con una mirada desafiante.

—A ti no te dejaré robar ni una manzana. —Dijo entonces él, a medida que levantaba una manzana en su casco… una manzana completamente cubierta de baba. Y al ver aquello, el segundo dragón se mostró realmente impactado.

—¿Esa es la misma…? —Dijo él, mirando a su amigo de manera estupefacta. Sin embargo, aquél otro dragón no respondió. Ahora parecía… que lo habíamos hecho enfurecer seriamente.

—Van a pagar por esto, ponis. —Exclamó el dragón, exhalando vapor de su boca, y con una mirada repleta de ira.

Entonces Plumb Bob se sacudió la baba de encima a manera de un perro, para entonces adoptar posición de pelea. Y entonces, mirándome de reojo, él me habló:

—Oye, Joy… —Y yo volteé a verlo, temblando completamente de miedo, cuando él me dijo de pronto:

—…corre—

E instantáneamente, él se echó a correr. Y yo permanecí congelado en mi posición durante un par de segundos, hasta que mis piernas finalmente reaccionaron, y pude correr también.

—¡Atrápalos! —Gritó el dragón en ese instante.

Y los dragones entonces comenzaron a perseguirnos, con el ligero inconveniente de que ellos podían volar, y que nosotros no. Asique nos adentramos al bosque para perderlos. Pero a pesar de nuestra ventaja de carrera, casi podía sentir sus garras en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, asique comencé a correr más y más rápido. Parecía increíble que hacía apenas un minuto yo estaba débil y hambriento, pero ahora estaba galopando como un caballo de carreras. Y fue entonces que yo volteé hacia atrás, solo para ver al enfurecido dragón, aplastando árboles y todo a su paso mientras se aproximaba más y más hacia nosotros.

—¡Por acá! —Plumb Bob dio la vuelta a la izquierda, así que yo lo seguí, hacia un montón de arbustos, a través de los cuales él saltó, y yo hice lo mismo justo después de él, pero una vez que salimos del arbusto, Plumb Bob de pronto cayó hacia un agujero, y desapareció delante de mis ojos. Y de igual manera, yo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, asique yo también caí al igual que Bob. Y justo tras la caída, pude abrir mis ojos, para ver que ambos habíamos quedado atorados dentro de un estrecho agujero, dentro del cual se encontraba una familia de conejos, que nos miraba a ambos con horror. Entonces yo vi una sombra, y miré hacia arriba. En ese momento, los dragones habían pasado justo sobre el agujero, y habían ignorado por completo en dónde estábamos. Y al mismo tiempo, Plumb Bob miró a la familia de conejos, y con una pesuña en su boca les dijo que no hicieran ruido.

—Shhh. —Dijo Plumb Bob.

—Creo que los perdimos. —Yo susurré entonces.

—Tal vez. Pero hay que asegurarnos. —Entonces Plumb Bob miró a uno de los conejos, y le dijo: —Hola, amiguito. ¿Te importaría salir y decirnos si ves algún dragón allá afuera? —Pero el pequeño y asustado conejo le dijo que no con la cabeza. —Vaya, qué grosero… bueno, entonces parece que tendremos que escondernos aquí un poco más. —Pero tan pronto como él dijo eso, el conejo más grande se movió rápidamente, y se abrió camino entre nuestros cuerpos y el estrecho agujero, para salir al exterior. Entonces, él me miró desde afuera y me dio un pulgar arriba, indicándome que estaba despejado.

—La costa está libre ahora. —Le dije a Plumb Bob, y entonces, con mucho esfuerzo, y con la ayuda de pequeños conejos empujándonos desde el interior, ambos logramos salir del agujero.

—Gracias chicos… quiero que acepten esto a cambio de su ayuda. —Dijo Plumb Bob a la familia de conejos, mostrándoles la manzana cubierta de baba que tenía en su casco. La familia de conejos mostró repulsión a su oferta, y rápidamente corrieron a esconderse a su agujero, al cual Plumb Bob se quedó mirando por un segundo.

—Bueno, más para mí. —Entonces él limpió la manzana, apenas frotándola un poco contra su pecho, y le dio una mordida. Lo cual casi me hace vomitar. Y al ver mi reacción de disgusto, él me reclamó: —¡Oh, discúlpame, señor Fancy Pants! —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Y fue entonces que finalmente pudimos retomar nuestro camino, a lo largo del bosque.


	5. El viaje

**EL VIAJE**

Más tarde. Ya había pasado un rato, y nosotros nos encontrábamos caminando por el bosque, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de pueblo, o algún otro lugar; y al mismo tiempo, tratábamos de evitar cualquier otro encuentro con cualquier clase de dragón.

—Oye, gracias por ayudarme con esos dragones. Yo en verdad pensaba que no podía contar contigo allá atrás. —Le dije a Plumb Bob.

—No es nada. —Él me contestó, mientras tiraba el corazón de la manzana al suelo. Pero luego de eso, ambos caminamos en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que él repentinamente me habló:

—¿Sabes que no deberías fingir que duermes para espiar a los otros ponis?—

Y al escuchar esto, yo rápidamente volteé a mirarlo.

—¿Yo… qu…? —Intenté articular las palabras.

—¡Oh, no te hagas el inocente! Sé que me estabas espiando anoche.—

No tengo idea de cómo se dio cuenta, pero entonces comencé a decir excusas de manera automática.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Yo estaba dormido, y tú me despertaste, y… tú… Espera… ¿Con quién estabas hablando de todos modos? —Pero ante esta pregunta, él se mostró algo incómodo. Entonces él hizo una pausa, y simplemente comenzó a rascarse su escasa barba por un momento, hasta que finalmente me explicó:

—Yo… suelo hablar cerca de otros… ponis mientras duermen. …Ya sabes… casi se siente como, si estuviera teniendo una conversación. —Él me contestó, con un nivel de incomodidad que era casi palpable.

—Oh… bueno… sí parecía que tú le estabas hablando a un poni. ¿…se puede saber de quién se trata? —Le pregunté entonces.

Y esta pregunta pareció exaltarlo bastante en ese momento. Ahora… tal vez me estaba metiendo demasiado en esto, pero la caja de pandora ya estaba abierta, y yo no iba a dejar esto ir tan fácilmente; entonces tal vez pueda llegar a ver qué hay dentro de la mente de este caballo demente. Sin embargo, él solo permaneció callado, por una cantidad de tiempo que fue más que incómoda. Creo que aquello había sido demasiada conversación, incluso para él. Parecía que ya no quería hablar al respecto.

—¡Era mi hermana! ¡¿Estás feliz?! —Dijo de manera repentina.

Estoy sorprendido. No estaba esperando respuesta alguna.

—¿Le estabas hablando… a tu hermana? —Le pregunté entonces, bastante impresionado, al igual que confundido.

—¡Le estaba hablando a mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana menor! …que por cierto, tú me recuerdas mucho a ella, ¡¿lo sabes?! ¡Siempre metiéndose en los asuntos de otros ponis, siempre preocupándose por otros ponis antes que por ella misma, siempre mostrando esos inútiles buenos modales… y… —Pero entonces él simplemente dejó de hablar por un momento, y su expresión cambió drásticamente en ese instante.

—…siempre diciéndome qué hacer… aún si yo no lo quería, pero al final yo terminaba haciéndolo. Porque… ella me conocía mejor, de lo que yo mismo me conocía… —Entonces él de pronto dejó de caminar. Para luego de unos segundos, simplemente decir:

—…Era una santa.—

Y así nada más, él continuó caminando. La expresión en su rostro volvió a la normalidad, y siguió actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Así que seguí caminando junto a él, con algunas preocupaciones más, acerca de su estado mental.

—¿Ok? —Dije yo, sintiéndome bastante confundido.

Pero en ese momento, mi estómago comenzó a rugir ruidosamente.

—Uh… muero de hambre. —Me quejé.

—Y yo podría comer. —Él dijo.

—¡Te acabas de comer una manzana! —Le reclamé.

—Joy, soy un poni grande. Muy, grande. Y necesito algo más que una manzana para mi estómago… algo como… ¡eso! —Él dijo, de pronto, mientras miraba fijamente y apuntaba con su casco a una ardilla que se encontraba sobre un arbusto. Y entonces él comenzó a babear, mientras se acercaba hacia su despistada víctima.

—Ven aquí, pequeña ardilla. No te voy a lastimar.—

Pero entonces yo me puse en medio de él y de su presa.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Acaso ya perdiste la cabeza?! ¡Los ponis no comemos animales! —Le reclamé en ese momento.

—¿Pero y qué si podemos? ¿Y qué tal si ellos quieren que creamos que somos vegetarianos, cuando en realidad no lo somos? —Él me respondió.

—¿Y quiénes son "ellos", exactamente? —Le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Nunca lo sabremos… pero solo hay una forma de probar que están equivocados. —Tras decir esto, él volvió su mirada hacia la inocente ardilla, listo para cazar. Pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre la pequeña criatura, ella saltó hacia el interior de los arbustos y se escondió.

—Bien hecho Plumb Bob. Tal vez acabas de traumatizar a una criatura inocente. —

—¿Cómo sabes que es inocente? ¿Qué sabes acerca de las ardillas de todos modos? —Él me contestó. Pero justo en ese momento, la misma ardilla saltó fuera de los arbustos, cargando un par de moras entre sus pequeños brazos, las cuales de pronto nos ofreció a ambos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó él, y entonces ambos tomamos una mora cada quien. Y Plumb Bob contempló la suya por un momento, para luego esbozar una sonrisa. —Guau… creo que me equivoqué contigo, amiguito. —Le dijo entonces a la ardilla, a lo que la tierna criatura sonrió, e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de comenzar a correr para finalmente desaparecer en el bosque. Entonces ambos comimos las moras, y apenas lo hicimos, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que había más de ellas en el arbusto… y que había más arbustos del mismo tipo a todo nuestro alrededor.

—Oh… por… Celes… —Dije, hasta que Plumb Bob me golpeó en un costado, mostrándose verdaderamente emocionado.

—A esto, es a lo que llamo desayuno. —Él dijo.

Más tarde. Ya habíamos comido casi hasta la última mora que nos encontramos, hasta quedar completamente llenos. Y tras este banquete, no pudimos evitar tirarnos en el suelo, con la panza hacia arriba, esperando hasta el momento en que pudiéramos movernos nuevamente.

Y poco más tarde, mientras yacíamos en el suelo, comencé a pensar… que la naturaleza puede ser muy linda en ocasiones.

—La naturaleza puede ser muy linda en ocasiones. —Dije yo.

—Extraño a mi hermana. —Dijo Plumb Bob de pronto, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño… pero no me importó. Así que solo le pregunté:

—¿Eran muy unidos?—

—Éramos más unidos que Celestia y su hermana… como se llame. —Él me contestó.

Y en ese momento, yo no sé por qué, pero comencé a reírme. Y por algún motivo, Plumb Bob logró contagiarse de mi humor, y ambos comenzamos a carcajearnos estrepitosamente, como si alguien hubiese contado un gran chiste, pero únicamente parecíamos un par de locos, riendo, tirados en el suelo a mitad del bosque. Hasta que entonces Plumb Bob comenzó a hablar en medio de las risas:

—Quiero decir… ¡Jajaja! Yo no mandé a mi hermana a la luna por mil años ni nada. ¡Jajaja! Pero su tuviera que hacerlo… ¡Yo no podría! ¡Jajaja! Es que me da miedo que si lo hago, mis cascos se caerán. ¡Jajajaja…! —Y luego él continuó riendo a todo pulmón, de una forma hilarante.

Pero fue en ese preciso instante, que yo dejé de reír. Ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta… de que me estaba sintiendo muy mareado, asique rápidamente me puse de pie, y le pregunté a Plumb Bob:

—Oye, ¿tam… también te sientes mareado?—

—No lo sé. Yo solo quiero acostarme aquí. —Él me dijo, mientras se rodaba por el suelo. Pero entonces yo lo detuve, y lo ayudé a levantarse.

—¡Rápido! Intenta recordar, ¿cuál era apellido de la señora Ágata? —Le pregunté a Plumb Bob. Sin embargo, él solo me contestó:

—Uh… No lo sé. Pero en verdad que la extraño… ¡Y a sus sándwiches! ¡…Ella los hacía con amor! —En estos momentos, él solo decía incoherencias, y apenas podía mantenerse sobre sus cascos.

Oh, no… Creo… creo que algo anda mal.

—Escúchame… Solo… Trata de recordar los nombres de tus padres mientras yo pienso. —Le dije a Plumb Bob.

—¡NNNaahh…! Nunca me agradaron en verdad. —Él exclamó.

Ahora tengo que pensar… ¡Creo que lo tengo!

—¡Las moras! ¡Fueron las moras! —Exclamé entonces.

—¿Qué moras? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Él me preguntó, luciendo bastante desorientado.

—Las moras que nos dio esa ardilla. ¡Eran moras alucinógenas! ¿No lo ves? ¡Esa ardilla nos engañó!—

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Esa tonta ardilla! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Me las va a pagar! —Él comenzó gritar, caminando de un lado a otro, y mirando hacia todas direcciones, buscando a la criatura.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —Le grité a Plumb Bob en ese momento.

—¿Qué… dijiste? —Preguntó él, mostrándose aún más mareado.

—¡Si no hubieras intentado comerte a esa ardilla, no estaríamos en esto!—

—¡Oh! ¡¿Asique ahora es mi culpa solo por tener hambre?! ¡Te voy a enseñar una lección, tonto cabeza de huevo!—

—¡Mi cabeza no tiene forma de huevo! ¿…O sí la tiene? —Me pregunté entonces a mí mismo, algo desorientado. -¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar un río para apagar este fuego que tengo en mi cola. —Le dije en ese momento, y entonces comencé a caminar, buscando… ¿un río?; pero entonces Plumb Bob comenzó a seguirme.

—Yo voy contigo… Tú qué sabes acerca de trolls de río de todos modos.—

Y a medida que pasaron los minutos, mi mente comenzó a dejarme, así como mis ojos y oídos, los cuales comenzaron a engañarme. Y antes de darme cuenta, yo ya me encontraba temblando en el suelo en posición fetal, mientras que Plumb Bob discutía con un árbol:

—¡Ahora tú escucha, te estoy hablando! ¡Pensaste que estaba lleno de moras y ahora tú adoras el suelo en que estoy caminando! ¡Yo solo contra el mundo, ¿y eso qué?!—

Cuando de pronto, un par de pegasos usando trajes de spandex aparecieron en el cielo. Entonces ellos nos miraron desde las alturas, justo en ese momento, el momento en que ambos estábamos actuando más extraño. Esto los confundió bastante, así que ambos decidieron descender, y acercarse a nosotros.

—¿Están ustedes bien? —Dijo un chico de melena azul, al igual que su spandex.

—Estamos bien, ahora ¡lárguense! ¿Qué no ven que estoy a mitad de algo con este árbol? —Respondió Plumb Bob.

Entonces ambos pegasos se miraron el uno al otro con extrañeza, y luego respondieron a Plumb Bob:

—Ok, ustedes definitivamente no están bien. —Dijo la chica pegaso de melena anaranjada… y con spandex.

Mientras tanto, yo me encontraba acurrucado en el suelo.

—¡La princesa roja vino y se llevó a mi bebé! —Exclamé de repente. Entonces el pegaso en spandex se acercó la otra pegaso en spandex, y le susurró:

—Nunca había visto algo tan raro.—

—Yo, no lo sé… Creo que había visto esto antes. —Le contestó ella. Y fue entonces que ella notó que había un par de moras enredadas en mi melena. Ella se acercó entonces hacia mí, y tomó una de éstas para analizarla. Y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves esto? —Exclamó ella, mostrándole la mora al otro pegaso.

—¿Eh… Sí? —Respondió él, bastante confundido.

—¡Estas son moras viajeras! Las usábamos para hacer "pasteles espaciales" para los novatos en la academia. —Explicó ella.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Ya recuerdo! —Dijo él entonces.

—Bueno, al menos hasta que el alto mando las prohibió en la academia, e hizo su uso ilegal. —Ella agregó.

—Oh, cierto… de veras odié eso.—

—Pero al juzgar por su comportamiento, estos ponis deben haber comido montones de moras. —Explicó ella.

—¡Oohh, vaya! ¡Entonces estos ponis deben estar viajando muy lejos ahora mismo! —Se expresó él, pero a la otra pegaso no pareció darle gracia su comentario, y solo lo miró con descontento.

—¡Vamos! Debemos llevarlos al hospital. ¿Cuál es el más cercano por aquí? —Ella preguntó, mientras me levantaba del suelo y me colocaba sobre su espalda.

—Yo, creo que es el hospital del Imperio Crystal. —Dijo entonces él, mientras caminaba por debajo de Plumb Bob y lo levantaba en el aire sobre su espalda. Pero solo me tomó un momento el reaccionar, antes que ellos nos llevaran de vuelta hacia el Imperio Crystal.

—¡NOooo…! ¡Acabamos de venir de ahí! …Y nosotros debemos ir a, este… otro lugar. —Exclamé con voz mareada.

—Muy bien. ¿Y a dónde van ustedes? —Me preguntó ella.

—¡P. Sherman calle Wallaby 42 Sidney! —Dijo Plumb Bob en ese momento, e instantáneamente ambos comenzamos a reír. Pero la chica pegaso no pareció compartir nuestro sentido del humor, a diferencia del otro chico, cuya risa difícilmente podía ocultar. Entonces finalmente logré controlarme. Tomé un respiro profundo, y hablé:

—Vamos a este… lugar… que tiene torres altas… uh… no sé…—

—¿Te refieres a, Manehattan? —Me preguntó el chico spandex.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Dije yo, aunque la verdad no sabía "por qué".

—¡Pero eso queda como a un millón de kilómetros! —Exclamó él.

—Oh, ¡no seas tan bebé! ¿Estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo? —Le dijo ella entonces, con tono desafiante.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que puedo! —Él respondió.

—¿Incluso en menos de tres horas? —Agregó ella.

—¿Es eso un reto?—

—Tú sabes que sí.—

—¡Muy bien entonces! —Entonces, ambos pegasos tomaron sus posiciones como en una carrera, conmigo y con Plumb Bob sobre sus espaldas.

—¡En sus marcas! —Dijo él.

—¿Listos? —Continuó ella.

—¡FUERAAA! —Gritamos al mismo tiempo Plumb Bob y yo. Y entonces ambos pegasos aceleraron, elevándose a toda velocidad. Tanto que el mundo entero se volvió más borroso de lo que ya lo estaba para mí entonces.

 **MANEHATTAN**

Pero ahora, mientras volábamos a toda velocidad, y todo era absolutamente borroso, creo que debí perder el sentido del tiempo, porque de pronto, nos encontrábamos sobrevolando la ciudad de Manehattan. Y así, los pegasos nos llevaron hacia un hospital, y hablaron con el doctor mientras nosotros yacíamos en camillas. Y después de eso, ellos ya se alejaban caminando hacia la salida, cuando yo les hablé, yaciendo tendido sobre la camilla, y ellos se detuvieron al oírme en ese momento:

—Oigan, gracias chicos. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ustedes. —Les dije. Entonces ambos se voltearon hacia mí y sonrieron.

—Es nuestro trabajo. —Dijo la chica pegaso.

—Para proteger y servir. —Agregó el pegaso de melena azul. Entonces se dieron la vuelta, y ya se disponían a marcharse, pero no sin que antes yo dijera algo estúpido:

—Deberías casarte con ella… ¿sabes? …Creo que ella es la única que podría tolerarte… chico spandex. —Dije con voz mareada.

Y tras escuchar estas palabras, ambos pegasos quedaron petrificados, y completamente sin habla, e incapaces de siquiera poder voltear a mirarme, tras lo que les había dicho.

—Oigan… pero eso es solo… mi opinión… —Dije, tratando de excusarme, aunque en realidad, no tengo idea de porqué había dicho aquello. Y entonces yo solo me di la vuelta en la camilla, y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que finalmente caí dormido.

Cuando desperté, me sentía extrañamente relajado. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero había una ventana en la sala de emergencias, y podía ver el cielo oscuro y las estrellas afuera. Además, aún me encontraba sobre la camilla del hospital, justo al lado de la de Plumb Bob, quien se encontraba jugando con lo que parecía ser una mariposa imaginaria en sus cascos.

—Por fin despiertas. —Me dijo Plumb Bob, sin dejar de contemplar a sus cascos.

—¿Dónde están los chicos pegaso en spandex? —Le pregunté.

—No lo sé. He estado muy ocupado con esta mariposa aquí. —Me respondió. Pero en ese momento, no sé por qué, yo exclamé en voz alta:

—¡Sabía que era una mariposa! —Entonces Plumb Bob de pronto saltó fuera de su camilla, con bastante entusiasmo.

—¡Claro que lo sabías, porque somos unos genios! —Exclamó él, lleno de una energía contagiosa.

—¡Sí lo somos! —Dije yo, y entonces yo también salté fuera de mi camilla.

—¿Asique qué me dices si vamos allá afuera a buscar una buena fiesta? —

—¡SÍ! —Grité con mucha fuerza, lo que atrajo la atención de todo poni en la sala de emergencias. Y entonces el doctor apareció.

—Oigan. No deberían estar levantados todavía. Los efectos de las moras aún durarán algunas horas más. —Dijo el doctor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ve y díselo a tu MAMÁ! —Exclamó Plumb Bob burlonamente.

Y entonces, ambos dejamos el hospital, galopando tan rápido como podíamos, y riéndonos como un par de dementes; mientras que el doctor salía detrás de nosotros, dando solo un par de pasos al exterior del edificio, con rostro triste, cuando entonces una yegua doctora caminó fuera del hospital y se acercó a él, poniendo un casco sobre la espalda del doctor.

—Está bien hijo. Volvamos adentro. —Dijo la mamá del doctor, y entonces lo llevó de vuelta al hospital.

Mientras tanto, nosotros deambulamos por las calles. Y esta vez, no llamábamos demasiado la atención de todo mundo; después de todo, la noche es joven… y esta es la enorme ciudad de Manehattan.


	6. JoySpread

**JOYSPREAD**

Ya es de mañana.

No estoy seguro de qué pasó anoche, pero mi cabeza me da vueltas, y la luz del día me está matando. Pero finalmente al abrir los ojos, aclaré la vista, y me llevé una nada grata sorpresa.

Me encontré a mi mismo en la cima de una enorme estatua de Celestia, la cual sostenía una balanza, y estaba vendada de los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Me pregunté.

Entonces miré a mi alrededor, y vi a muchos otros ponis yaciendo tirados por todo el suelo del lugar, el cual parecía tener el aspecto de un edificio público. Y todos y cada uno de los ponis vestían con trajes formales de trabajo, y algunos de ellos incluso estaban utilizando sus portafolios como almohadas. Parecía que una fiesta salvaje tuvo lugar aquí. Había equipo de DJ, luces, un escenario, y enormes amplificadores apostados por todo el lugar… el cual ahora era un total desastre. Pero entonces, en medio del caos, logré ver a Plumb Bob, durmiendo dentro de un tazón de ponche, y abrazando el mazo de un juez, como si fuera un oso de peluche. Yo no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero me las arreglé para bajar de la estatua, y acercarme tambaleantemente hacia Plumb Bob, en medio de los ponis que yacían durmiendo en el piso.

—Oye… Plumb Bob. ¡Despierta! —Le susurré, mientras lo agitaba por los hombros, cuando entonces él despertó de manera repentina.

—¡Soy inocente su señoría! —Exclamó él.

Pero tras el repentino exabrupto, él entonces frotó sus ojos, y finalmente volvió en sí.

—¿Qué onda, Joy? —Me saludó de una manera casual y muy tranquila.

—Escúchame. Tenemos que salir de aquí. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos metimos en más problemas. —Le dije, mostrándome verdaderamente histérico. Entonces Plumb Bob echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor, haciendo curiosas expresiones con su rostro, y luego suspiró, y cerró sus ojos.

(suspiro) —Está bien… vamos, ayúdame a salir de aquí. —Entonces tiré de sus cascos, tratando de sacarlo del tazón de ponche, y cuando lo hizo, ambos caímos al suelo, justo al lado de un poni, que dormía plácidamente sobre su portafolio.

—No hay que hacer ruido. —Le susurré, y entonces comenzamos nuestro silencioso escape hacia la puerta, cuando de la nada, escuchamos la voz de un poni hablarnos:

—Hasta luego chicos; no puedo esperar para hacer esto de nuevo. —

Nos detuvimos tan pronto como oímos esto, y entonces nos dimos vuelta, con una falsa sonrisa, y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia este… poni de traje, que parecía ser un abogado. Y fue luego de esto, que entonces continuamos con nuestro camino hacia la salida.

—¡Oigan! ¡Si alguna vez necesitan un abogado, llámenme! —Nos gritó antes de que saliéramos del lugar.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo tu tarjeta aquí mismo! —Le dijo Plumb Bob, sin voltear a verlo. Y finalmente, ambos salimos de vuelta a la calle.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Le pregunté entonces a Plumb Bob, quien luego de hacer una breve pausa, con una expresión reflexiva en su rosto, me respondió:

—No tengo la menor idea.—

Y entonces él revisó dentro de su bolsillo, y de ahí sacó una tarjeta de presentación.

—Huh… era verdad que tenía su tarjeta. —Dijo él entonces, mostrándose algo sorprendido.

Y poco después de eso, nos alejamos caminando de ahí. Sin embargo, luego de un par de cuadras, yo aún no era capaz de juntar todas las piezas… No logro recordar cómo es que acabamos así. Así que traté de explicarme todo lo que había pasado:

—Lo único que recuerdo, es que estaba cantando karaoke con ese tipo, Discord… o tal vez era una lámpara? ¿Qué es lo que tú recuerdas? —Le pregunté a Plumb Bob.

—Yo recuerdo que, estábamos persiguiendo a una almohada gigante rosada por un callejón. Luego recuerdo que tú estabas hablando italiano o algo así con un poni de seguridad, y él nos dejó entrar a… una especie de lugar… Y eso es todo. —Me explicó él.

No puedo creer en lo que me he convertido. Esta no es la clase de cosas que yo hago. Yo no salgo de fiesta para perder la memoria al día siguiente. Este no soy…

—¿Pero qué importa? Nos divertimos, y la pasamos bien… por lo que recuerdo; además, nadie salió herido o fue arrestado. Esa es una noche ganadora para mí. —Dijo Plumb Bob en ese momento, lo cual me hizo reconsiderar las cosas.

—Supongo, que sí… —Tal vez él tiene razón. Quizás, una fiesta salvaje de vez en cuando no está tan mal.

Pero en ese momento, él interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Entonces. ¿No vas a mostrarme el lugar? —Dijo Plumb Bob de repente.

—¿Disculpa? —Le pregunté, algo confundido.

—Tú eres de Manehattan, ¿no? —Me dijo él.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?—

—Hablas dormido, Joy. Te escuché decirlo cuando estábamos en el bosque.—

—¿Y… y qué más oíste? —Le pregunté entonces, bastante preocupado.

—Eso no importa. Lo que en de verdad quiero saber es en qué clase de vecindario creciste.—

—Bien. Si quieres verlo, entonces (suspiro) …vamos a verlo. —Le dije entonces con resignación. Era mejor terminar esto de una vez, asique simplemente decidí llevarlo a mi viejo vecindario.

Entonces continuamos caminando por la ciudad por un rato. Y llegamos a un punto donde los rascacielos eran reemplazados por edificios departamentales; la mayoría de ellos en muy mal estado, hasta que dimos vuelta en una esquina, y finalmente, ahí estábamos.

—Aquí está. Pero no tiene nada de especial. —Le dije yo a Plumb Bob. Pero entonces él se detuvo, al ver aquél vecindario… en el cual, el panorama de pronto se tornaba un tanto más gris.

Había un par de carrozas aparcadas sin sus ruedas; también había algunas ventanas rotas en los edificios, algo de grafiti en los muros; y finalmente, un árbol muerto en la acera para resaltar toda aquella tristeza.

Entonces eché un segundo vistazo a mi viejo vecindario, y con la mirada perdida, no pude evitar exhalar un suspiro.

—¿Se ha puesto muy mal, no? —Me preguntó Bob, al ver mi reacción en ese momento. Sin embargo, yo no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, para sorpresa suya.

—Es justo como lo recuerdo. —Esto extrañó a Plumb Bob.

—¿No hablas en serio, verdad? —Me preguntó él, extrañado.

—¡No, es en serio! ¿Ves estos edificios de aquí arriba? Aquí es donde mi hermano y yo solíamos jugar a atraparla con sus amigos. Claro que yo no podía volar como ellos, pero jugaba desde la ventana… De hecho, hubo esta vez en que me caí, y mi hermano me atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo. Yo terminé una ligera fractura de cráneo y hematomas, y él terminó con una costilla rota… ¡ja ja ja! sí… buenos tiempos.—

Y después de recordar aquellos tiempos, yo me encontraba sonriendo y mirando al suelo con mucha nostalgia, pero Plumb Bob, por otra parte, solo se quedó mirándome, bastante extrañado.

—Oh… mi hermano era un grifo, por cierto… Bueno, no era mi hermano de sangre… pero crecimos juntos. Tú sabes cómo es eso. —Le expliqué en ese momento.

—Sí, claro. —Dijo él, pero aún parecía confundido. Mientras tanto, yo no sé por qué, pero de pronto, comencé a dirigirme a la entrada de mi viejo edificio. Y Plumb Bob me miró fijamente mientras lo hacía.

—¿A dónde vas? —Me preguntó.

—Yo… yo solo… (suspiro) Solo quiero ver mi viejo departamento, para ver si… Yo solo, quiero verlo, ¿sí? —Y tras mis extrañas palabras, Plumb Bob se mostró bastante más dudoso. Más sin embargo, él me siguió hacia el edificio.

Él caminó conmigo todo el camino hasta el quinto piso, y una vez que llegamos ahí, toqué a mi antigua puerta… y se sintió raro. Casi sentía como si… como si mi hermano fuera de pronto a abrir esa puerta, y entonces ambos íbamos a comenzar a reírnos de todo esto. Pero mis pensamientos desaparecieron abruptamente, cuando una poni extraña abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? —Preguntó ella, pero yo permanecí en silencio… por un largo rato. Mientras tanto, Plumb Bob y la señorita parecían confundidos, al verme simplemente parado ahí, sin decir nada. Creo que mis emociones necesitaban un minuto, antes de permitirme hablar.

—¿Hola? —Me volvió a preguntar ella. Y fue entonces que Plumb Bob intervino:

—Lo siento mucho, mi amigo aquí…—

—Hola. Mi nombre es JoySpread… —Y entonces yo lo interrumpí a él: —…Yo, solía vivir aquí hace algunos años, y me estaba preguntando, si usted alguna vez ha visto una camisa, enmarcada entre dos vidrios. —

—Mmm… No estoy segura de ninguna camisa, pero sí encontré muchas cosas cuando me mudé aquí, asique las puse todas en un almacén. Puedo darte la dirección si quieres. —Me dijo ella.

—Muchas gracias. En verdad me ayudaría. —Dije yo.

—Creo que tengo la llave por aquí en alguna parte, déjame ver. —Dijo ella, y entonces volvió al apartamento para buscarla. Y una vez que la tuve, me dirigí directamente a la dirección del almacén que ella me dio, donde supuestamente deberían estar todas mis cosas. Pero mientras me dirigía al lugar, había algo más que me intrigaba al mismo tiempo; y era el hecho de que Plumb Bob seguía conmigo a estas alturas. Y es que en un principio, era yo quien estaba detrás de él… porque simplemente no sabía qué más hacer. Pero ahora, era él quien me estaba siguiendo a mí.

Pero finalmente estábamos ahí.

Había una línea de unidades de almacén frente a nosotros, y yo me acerqué a la que tenía el mismo número de la llave que me dio la chica de mi apartamento. Asique entonces comencé a abrir el candado con la llave en mi boca.

—Puedes pasear por la ciudad si quieres; yo me voy a tardar un rato aquí. —Le dije a Plumb Bob, aún con la llave en mi boca.

—Sí, claro. Como si pudieras sobrevivir por tu cuenta. —Él me respondió, pero cuando yo estaba por contestarle, el candado se abrió. Y entonces me levanté, para abrir lentamente la cortina de metal, revelando ante mí, todos mis preciosos recuerdos. Había pila tras pila de cajas y muebles al fondo, todos cubiertos de un espeso polvo, que era lo último que llegaba a notar en esos momentos; simplemente me hacía feliz, ver todo aquello de nuevo. Entonces caminé al interior, mientras que Plumb Bob se quedó afuera. Todos mis muebles, todas mis fotos, toda mi ropa… ¡todo estaba aquí! ¿Pero dónde estaba esa camisa? De pronto comencé a buscar como loco, ignorando todo lo demás en ese instante. Me eché un chapuzón en mi pila de chácharas, hasta que finalmente la encontré. Los vidrios que la enmarcaban estaban cubiertos de polvo, pero aún lucía igual. Era la camisa de mi hermano… su camisa favorita. Y tras apreciarla por un largo momento, la puse en el suelo con gentileza, y entonces cuidadosamente deslicé el cristal fuera del marco de madera, y finalmente, y aún con más precaución, separé las dos hojas de vidrio… Ahora no podía creer que la estaba sosteniendo nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Plumb Bob me miraba desde afuera como si fuera un raro; mirando a una camisa como si fuera algo. Pero a quién le importa, ¡esto ES algo para mí! ¡Y todas estas cosas…! ¡Ellas representan todo lo bueno que me ha pasado alguna vez! Y creo que ya era hora de hacérselo saber. Asique entonces caminé hacia fuera del almacén, con la camisa de mi hermano sobre mi espalda, y me dirigí directo hacia Plumb Bob.

—¿Ya acabaste aquí? —Me preguntó Plumb Bob. Pero yo simplemente me aproximé hacia él, de una manera muy agresiva.

—Ya acabé… contigo. —Exclamé entonces.

—¿Disculpa? —Él pareció confundido, pero también molesto.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta, de que no necesito nada de ti. ¡Por fin estoy en casa ahora! —Le dije mientras apuntaba al almacén.

—¡Y ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo mucho que limpiar! —Le dije entonces, y sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, me di la vuelta, y caminé directo a la unidad de almacén. Entré, y entonces cerré la cortina con tanta fuerza, que no pude siquiera escuchar si él había dicho palabra alguna… Ahora, por fin estaba solo con todas mis cosas. Todo aquí fue alguna vez usado por mí, y por mi hermano. Entonces comencé a caminar entre todas aquellas cajas, con la camisa aún sobre mi espalda. Me senté en el suelo, y abrí una de las cajas; y lo que encontré en su interior comenzó a traerme vívidos recuerdos… Ésta es la bola de beisbol con la que jugábamos el día que me caí del edificio; y ésta es la carta que me envió mi hermano cuando fue a visitar a su abuela. El sobre ya estaba abierto, asique saqué la carta. Pero en el momento en que la vi, recordé… que esta, era de aquella ocasión en que su abuela murió. Aquella fue una época muy difícil para mi hermano. Él en verdad que amaba a su abuela; pero en medio de su dolor, él encontró el coraje que necesitaba en mí… el último poni en quien contarías para inspirarle valor a alguien.

La carta dice lo siguiente:

—"Hola hermanito. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No sé si ha pasado mucho, o poco, desde aquélla vez que nos conocimos… realmente no lo sé. Solo recuerdo que fue un verano. Y yo supe desde entonces que tú serías un gran amigo, cuando te acercaste a jugar conmigo en la caja de arena, aún cuando ninguno de los otros ponis quería jugar con un grifo como yo. Te escribo esto para decirte que en verdad te aprecio, hermanito; y ahora que mi abuela se ha ido, tú eres mi única familia; y estoy feliz por eso, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque contigo, tengo toda la familia que podría necesitar… y que alguna vez podría querer. En verdad estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo Joy. POSDATA. Te veré en casa pronto."

Tras leer esta carta, yo permanecí estático por un largo rato.

—Rayos…—

Susurré a mí mismo: —¿Por qué tuve que abrir esa carta? —Ahora miro a mi alrededor, a todas estas cajas, y me siento como un tonto… vaya… soy un tonto.

En esos momentos Plumb Bob seguía esperando fuera del almacén… cuando yo abrí la cortina de metal. Y entonces me acerqué caminando hacia él, con la mirada por los suelos y con la cola entre las piernas. Me paré frente a él, mientras él simplemente me miraba como preguntándome si ya estaba listo para irme, a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza en silencio. Y entonces ambos comenzamos a alejarnos de ahí, dejando la unidad de almacén detrás, con la cortina abierta. Pero entonces, algo me hizo parar de repente. Y al notar esto, Plumb Bob también se detuvo, y se dio vuelta.

En ese momento comencé a murmurar:

—Todos estos años… acumulé tantas cosas… —Entonces Plumb Bob se quedó mirándome fijamente, sumamente intrigado.

—Yo sé que… son mis recuerdos… mi vida. Pero ahora, ¡Yo debo encontrar la salida!—

Y al gritar esto último, me abalancé en ese instante, corriendo a toda velocidad contra el almacén; y salté hacia el interior, arrasando todo a mi paso. Mientras tanto, Plumb Bob permaneció afuera, observándome sin decir ni hacer nada; mientras yo comenzaba a romper todas mis cosas de manera desenfrenada. Mientras que mis pensamientos, al igual que mi corazón se aceleraban, creando un caos en mi interior, aún mayor que el que podía crear con mis cascos. Y una voz detrás de mi cabeza me gritaba:

¡Este es el ruido en tu conciencia! ¡La pesadilla que al despertar sigue en tu día! ¡…Este el karma que se acerca, siendo ya la hora perfecta de arrepentirse de tus culpas! ¡PERO NO! ¡Esta es la negación en que vives ahora! ¡Cuando te dicen que todo esto se acerca a su fin, pero te niegas a creer que se ha acabado! ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo otra vez, dándolo todo por sentado!

Comencé a romper mis discos de vinil, mi ropa, y mis álbumes de fotos, tratando de no mirarlos; solamente destruirlos.

¡Es el zumbido en tus oídos! ¡Son las cosas espantosas que despiertan en la noche! ¡Esta mi vida que acababa, y ni siquiera lo notaba! ¡…Y no más amigos gritando tu nombre; pero está bien, al menos no les pasó lo mismo a ellos también! ¡Con el pasado diciéndote: "¡te lo dije!" ¡Ni el futuro a decirte qué pasa mañana! ¡Si no paras después será tarde! ¡Y cuando tu espalda esté contra la pared, no habrá nadie que quiera ayudarte!

Entonces, finalmente caminé afuera de la unidad de almacén, directo hacia Plumb Bob; arrastrando la vieja camisa de mi hermano por el suelo. Y en ese momento, la sostuve contra mi pecho, y me di vuelta, con la mirada perdidamente fija sobre aquél almacén.

—…Y ahora, ya que sostengo todas mis posesiones… y si queda algo que decir, dilo ahora… si no, no quiero oír más comentarios, ni más conversaciones. —Le dije a Plumb Bob, pero él no dijo nada en ese momento.

Eran más de las seis en punto. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Fue entonces cuando finalmente me vestí con la última posesión de mi hermano… y mía. Y después, ambos permanecimos en silencio, parados frente a la línea de unidades de almacén, contemplando a la única que se encontraba abierta… y totalmente destrozada. Cuando de pronto, Plumb Bob habló:

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.—

Y aquellas palabras, llenas de honestidad… me hicieron estremecer por dentro. Entonces, no sé porqué, yo simplemente me dejé desplomar sobre mis rodillas… y comencé a llorar… como no había hecho en años. Bob entonces puso su casco sobre mi hombro, mientras yo me desmoronaba en un mar de lágrimas. Y solo estábamos nosotros ahí. Dos ponis… en el medio de aquél estacionamiento… en frente de aquellas unidades de almacén.


End file.
